


mas allá de la pantalla

by GodsNeed3days



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abusive John Winchester, Alpha Castiel/Omega Dean Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Angst with a Happy Ending, Baker Dean Winchester, College | University Student Castiel (Supernatural), Cute Castiel/Dean Winchester, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Meet-Cute, Online Friendship, Protective Castiel (Supernatural)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:35:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 18,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24653959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodsNeed3days/pseuds/GodsNeed3days
Summary: Dean es un omega en una ciudad donde ser omega es mal visto, por lo que leer en internet es su escape. Castiel es un alfa que estudia y trabaja, pero aún así logra crear maravillosas historias que publica en internet   ¿pero como es que estos dos personajes se encuentran?  ¿acaso castiel está viviendo en su propia novela? Tumblr parece ser el lugar indicado para que dos personas con los mismos gustos se encuentren. Bajo dos seudónimos empiezan una amistad. Pero algo grave ocurre y Dean decide escapar de su padre a un lugar donde sabe que no lo encontrara tan fácil, pero… ¿lograrán Dean y Castiel conocerse más allá de una pantalla?
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 22
Kudos: 20
Collections: BottomDeanBigBang2020





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Holaaaa primero que nada unos pequeños agradecimientos para mi maravillosa beta @Agusvedder que sin ella seguramente esta historia no hubiera salido jamas a la luz, por falta de motivación de mi parte, muchas gracias !!!  
> Y para nada menos importante para la creadora de estas maravillosas ilustraciones @alisuwink podemos decir que con sus ilustraciones le dio mas vida a este pequeño fic, y si llegaron para ver estas maravillosas obras de arte no me sentiría para nada ofendida!!!   
> Ademas de mi bff que me dio el pequeño empujón para inscribirme en este maravilloso Bang !!!   
> Sin nada mas que decir espero que disfruten esto de la misma manera o mas que yo al escribirlo.

Resumen:   
Nacer Omega en esta época no es tan anormal como solía ser hace más de un centenar de años atrás pero ser un hombre Omega seguía siendo poco común. No me malinterpreten, es completamente normal ser Omega en este tiempo, Dean Winchester lo tiene totalmente claro, pero si trata de ocultarlo por el hecho de las cosas malas que les pasan a los Omegas, eso puede ser considerado un mecanismo de defensa.  
Dean vive con su hermano menor por cuatro años Samuel Winchester (Sammy,como él suele llamarlo) y con John Winchester, su padre.  
Dean nunca olvidará como toda su vida cambió rotundamente por la llegada de un Alfa pero no cualquier alfa, su alma gemela Castiel Milton pero no seria muy entretenido de mi parte al simplemente contarles su historia del momento en el que todo es perfecto, lleno de amor, ¡no! Les daré toda su historia llena de altibajos, detalles, chismes, amor y desamor ese es mi trabajo en esta historia.

Capítulo 1

Dean se despertó por el sonido de su alarma y rápidamente se dirigió hacia la cocina para prepararse algo para comer. Como era de costumbre revisó su cuenta de Tumblr para ver si una de sus usuarios favoritos había subido un nuevo contenido, realmente esperaba que “bee-yourself” actualizara su novela de amor entre dos omegas. Simplemente era increíble ver cómo se sumergía en su trama. Bee es casi tan bueno, o mejor, que algunos autores que ya tienen sus obras publicadas. Y pues tenía mucha suerte, ya que sí había actualizado la historia y como siempre le suele pasar, no notó cómo el tiempo pasaba.  
-Dean, deja de estar en internet- exclamó Sam- llegaremos tarde a la escuela si sigues babeándote por ese, o esa, escritora de internet.  
-¡mierda!- exclamó mientras corría a toda prisa hacia su pieza para cambiarse de ropa lo más rápido posible. Ni siquiera se había cambiado de ropa antes de empezar a leer y para colmo no logró terminar el último capítulo de la historia pero puede (como puede que no) haya tropezado al salir corriendo, como puede (o puede que no) se encuentre Sam riéndose a carcajadas mientras va para el auto.  
*  
Lograron llegar a la escuela justo al tocar el timbre y, como buena amiga que es Charlie, ya le tenía un asiento guardado.  
-No puedo creer que “bee-yourself” terminara su historia o sea jamás imagine que… - fue rápidamente interrumpida por Dean  
-Ni una sola palabra ahora, Charls, no logré terminarlo antes de venir hacia aquí, por lo que agradecería que no me digas nada, apenas leí el principio…-  
\- ¡Pero Deeeeean! necesito compartir mi dolor con alguien, es increíble que me recomendaras esa cuenta de Tumblr...-  
-Ni pio, Charls – exclamó mientras se acomodaba en el asiento  
Como siempre, las clases del señor Crowley son y serán su infierno personal. Como era viernes, Dean tenía un bloque sin clases en el cual Charlie no podía acompañarlo por tener informática avanzada. Él fue en dirección a la biblioteca. Este sería el momento perfecto para poder terminar el fanfic de “bee-yourself”, pero antes de poder empezar a leer tomo un pequeño desvío hacia el baño en busca de papel para secar sus lágrimas. Si Charlie se lo advirtió es porque este fanfic le va a romper su corazón, y se lo rompió en más de mil pedazos.  
Dean terminó necesitando más confort del cual había llevado pero no lo va ha admitir a Charlie. Ni en sus sueños. Quiere por lo menos mantener un poco de dignidad antes de poder verle la cara. No podía creer lo maravilloso que “bee-yourself” escribe, y es por eso es que tomó una de las mejores decisiones que podía haber tomado: escribiendo y borrando más de una vez, el primero de muchos mensajes privados que compartiría con Bee.  
TravelingRiversideBlues: “¡Hola!, puede que esto sea muy extraño… pero soy algo así como tu fan. He leído probablemente cada uno de los escritos que publicas en tumblr pero debo decir que con After The Rain me destrozaste. No me malinterpretes, me encantó tanto que tenía que decírtelo que espero con ansias el epílogo”  
Luego de escribir y mandar el mensaje seguramente más humillante que ha mandado en su vida, pensó ¿acaso bee pensara que soy raro al mandarle un mensaje directo y no un anon como el resto de las personas? ¿Fue muy raro de mi parte mandarle ese mensaje? ¿y si me bloquea por extraño? Ya estaba empezando a hiperventilar debí ponerle algún emoji….y si piensa que soy un spam? oh por dios! porque no había alguien con El que le impidiera mandar ese mensaje en primer lugar…. Sin pensarlo más, guardó su teléfono en el fondo de su bolso y fue directo a clases con su profesora Rowena. Realmente el viernes era de lo peor. Que bueno que se encontraba en su último trimestre…!

Llegando a su hogar noto de inmediato el olor a alfa enojado. Rayos! eso significaba que algo debió alterar a su padre.  
Olfateó un poco más y descubrió que había, por decirlo de una manera un poco más bonita, olor a taberna. Eso significaba algo aún más serio de lo que imaginaba. John y el alcohol no son una buena combinación, pero la combinación de alfa enojado con alcohol lograba poner los pelos de su nuca en alerta, por lo que rápidamente fue a su habitación y cerró con llave. Pudo darse cuenta que sus bloqueadores de esencia estaban fallando, ya que se notaba un poco más de su esencia de descontento por causa de John. Realmente odiaba llegar y sentir que uno de los lugares que supuestamente te hagan sentir seguro no lo sea, en fin tendría que ir a comprar más antes de que terminara la semana.  
A los pocos segundos empezó a sonar Ramble On una de sus canciones favoritas pero que también significaba que cierta chica pelirroja se trataba de comunicarse con él.  
-Dean Michael Winchester Campbell! cómo es posible que aún no me digas qué te pareció el último capítulo… no ves lo mucho que sufro y que necesito compartir mi dolor? - se escuchaba incluso el puchero en su tono de voz.  
\- Realmente tenías que usar todo mi nombre, Charlie? –murmuró mientras ponía sus ojos en blanco- tenías razón, fue necesario el uso de pañuelos pero no hay que apresurarnos Charls, de todo puede pasar en el epílogo, puede que incluso tenga mi final feliz, digo... que Merlín tenga su final feliz….-  
-Lo sabremos en menos de una semana ojala Bee no nos ilusione y luego resulte que no lo suba hasta dentro de un mes, odio cuando juegan con mis sentimientos de ese modo.  
-Solo queda esperar, mientras tanto te propongo ir por comida -  
-Será en otro momento, Winchester, al parecer Víctor quiere que le entreguemos un trabajo para el miércoles, está loco! simplemente loco... una no puede hacer milagros de informática de la noche a la mañana peroooo... rain check, okay?-  
\- Eso es lo que pasa cuando decides tomar más clases con Victor de lo que es estrictamente necesario, pero para lo de las hamburguesas, sí, rain check...  
-Nos olemos luego.  
-Bye Charlie.  
Al colgar su teléfono se dio cuenta de tenía una notificación, pero no cualquier notificación: era una de Bee-Yourself. Le había mandado una respuesta! oh por dios... y si era sobre que no le mandara mas mensajes? eso sería muy triste. Aunque su omega le diera una extraña sensación de no querer ver el mensaje, al mismo tiempo, se moría por saber qué era lo que decía.  
Bee-yourself: hola para ti también! Muchas gracias por tus palabras. Si te soy sincero yo tampoco vi venir ese final jajaja simplemente pasó! Tenía planificado cómo iba a terminar, pero al ir escribiendo este final, se veía como una mejor opción que mi idea original. En fin, me alegro que disfrutaras de las historias.  
Okay, eso no era en lo más mínimo lo que se esperaba. Es más, jamás pensó que tendría una respuesta. Antes de que se fuera el momento de coraje, empezó a tipear otro mensaje más.  
TravelingRiversideBlues: wow! no puedo creer que respondieras este mensaje… pero es verdad me encantan tus historias. Tus palabras me capturan, es por eso que incluso leo los que no son de mi otp.  
Ni 5 minutos pasaron y ya tenía una respuesta. Era oficial: se podía sentir el olor a omega feliz en toda la casa y eso no tenía importancia, simplemente se encontraba muy feliz.  
Bee-yourself: muchas gracias por eso! no tienes idea lo mucho que nos alegra recibir comentarios positivos a nosotros los autores de internet! que digo?... a todos los artistas!  
Bee-yourself: y a propósito acabo de terminar el epílogo, solo me falta darle una última revisada y ya lo podría subir mañana. :)  
TravelingRiversideBlues: esas son las mejores y peores noticias que pude recibir ahora!  
TravelingRiversideBlues: buenas ya que sabré el final del fic, pero malas por que no tengo nada nuevo que leer :( :(  
Bee-yourself: entiendo ese sentimiento tan bien lol, pero al escribir es como tener mi propia venganza… cuando leo algo y me termina destrozando, voy y escribo algo aún más triste para mis lectores... para que sufran como yo.  
TravelingRiversideBlues: Bee eso es ser simplemente cruel con tus fans! peroooo, como me gusta leer lo que escribes, lo dejaré pasar... por favor escribe algo más!  
Bee-yoursef: ¿Bee? No prometo nada pero lo tendré en consideración ;)  
TravelingRiversideBlues: pues como no se tu nombre me pareció que Bee sería apropiado, por tu usuario.  
Bee-yourself: Castiel.  
TravelingRiversideBlues: ¿Castiel? Así como el título de algo en lo que estás trabajando o de algún OTP del cual no conozco….?  
Bee-yourself: no, es mi nombre! pero es un gran detalle lo de Bee. Además soy muy malo con el tema de ponerle título a los escritos, es una de las partes con las que me encuentro más difíciles de concretar.  
TravelingRiversideBlues: Wow, Castiel no es un nombre que uno escuche tan a menudo. Me gusta.  
No seas tan cabeza dura, Dean... como le empieces a decir esas cosas a Castiel, si o si lo vas a empezar a alejar, rápido! empieza a pensar...  
TravelingRiversideBlues: Dean  
\- Dean? Dean! ¿dónde diablos estás? -  
\- Ya voy, señor! - dijo Dean mientras bajaba de dos en dos la escalera para llegar más rápido donde su padre, pero ni dos segundos pasaron que John lo olfateo de tal manera, en la que él simplemente se quedó quieto, con cuidado de no hacer cualquier movimiento brusco, que podría tomarse como algún desafío hacia el alfa.  
John se ponía muy paranoico cuando tenía alcohol en sus venas, por lo que se lograba sentir el olor de alfa enojado aún más fuerte que cuando recién había llegado de la escuela.  
\- Apestas a Omega - fueron las primeras palabras que salieron a regañadientes de su padre - ¿qué te he dicho sobre ocultar que eres un omega? - pronunció mientras lo miraba directamente a sus ojos. En su mirada se podía notar la decepción como si fueran letras en neón.  
\- Lo siento, señor... se están acabando los bloqueadores, además dentro de este mes se viene mi heat, sabes que es algo que no puedo controlar, Pa - dijo desviando su mirada hacia la punta de sus zapatillas.  
\- Esa es la excusa que usan todas las omegas “todo es culpa de mi heat” “yo no controlo mi heat” y ya ves como quedan abandonadas como un cachorro, o peor... muertos ¿acaso quieres terminar muerto? -  
\- No, señor. Planeaba en ir a comprar ahora, señor- Dean bajo lo más posible su tono de voz. Su omega intentando demostrar sumisión al alfa en cuestión para que no estuviera tan furioso. Ya saben, las respuestas químicas que ocurren entre alfas y omegas, desde hace miles y miles de años. Dean realmente estaba rogando que esas cosas que uno aprende en biología e historia, estén haciendo efecto antes de que llegara Sammy, o sino realmente se iba a armar la tercera guerra mundial en su mismísima cocina.  
\- Pues más te vale muchacho, no quiero que medio vecindario se entere de que mi hijo es un omega -  
Dean, tratando de que esas palabras no lo lastimaran más de la cuenta, simplemente asintió y se fue para su habitación. Agarro su celular y sin pensarlo más, le mando un mensaje a su hermano  
"Hey Sam, código rojo, necesito de tu ayuda, crees que puedas pasar a la farmacia para comprarme los bloqueadores de esencia además de algunas cuantas botellas de gatorade. Te pago en casa. Si salgo en estos momentos... papá se pondrá aún más furioso…"  
Dean odiaba (pero es que realmente odiaba) tener que pedirle estas cosas a Sam, pero si John subiera a su habitación y no lo encontraría, sumaría aún más cicatrices a su cuerpo. Dean no es un idiota, si puede evitarse una ida al hospital, se la va a ahorrar sin pensarlo mucho.  
"Llego en 30" fue el mensaje de Sam, simple y conciso.  
Sin más, se recostó en su cama y ni diez minutos pasaron que se terminó rindiendo en los brazos de morfeo.  
Dean despertó con un sudor cubriendo toda su piel. Parpadeó unas cuantas veces para lograr enfocar su cuarto oscuro y se dio cuenta que en su mesa de noche estaban un par de cajas que debían ser los bloqueadores que le había encargado a Sam, además de unas cuantas botellas de gatorade. Sin dudas tener un hermano en estos momentos era como tener a un ayudante. Ahora, pensándolo bien, debía estar totalmente exhausto para no sentir a ese gigante entrando en su espacio, sobretodo conociéndolo, siempre dejando algunas cosas en el suelo cuando trataba de pasar lo más sigiloso posible.  
Tomó una de las bebidas energéticas casi sin hacer pausa para tomar aire. Sin tener que sumar dos más dos se dio cuenta de que su ciclo de celo se había adelantado. Lentamente salió de su cama para dirigirse en busca de su dildo para estas situaciones. Ser un omega sin un alfa realmente apestaba en esos momentos, se sentía tan mojado que no había notado la gran mancha producida por su propio lubricante que caí sin parar. Para que esto terminará más rápido y sin dar más preámbulo, se metió su dildo sin pausa una y otra vez hasta alcanzar su orgasmo. Eso debería mantener a su omega tranquilo por un tiempo antes de la próxima ola de calor. Fantaseando sobre su alfa imaginario, el cual le ayudaría de forma entusiasta en estos momentos, además de una gran sección de mimos y caricias post orgasmo, sintiendo el olor pareja, Dean solía tener fantasías hogareñas en los momentos de celos sin duda debían ser las hormonas que su omega liberaba sin parar para atraer a su alfa.  
***  
Castiel Milton era el típico alfa que trabajaba sin descanso cuando se trataba de hacer lo que más quería. En su caso, era el de escribir sobre sus personajes favoritos en distintas situaciones que a él le parecían en ese momento de inspiración, pero sin dejar de lado las ganas de estudiar para sacar su carrera de pedagogía en historia y geografía. Aún así lograba tener a flote el antiguo café de su familia el cual había sido entregado en forma de herencia después del trágico accidente donde sus padres murieron dos años atrás. Pero no podría hacer mucho con el café sin la ayuda de su primo Gabe, además de su panadero en jefe.  
\- Cassieeeeee - gritó Gabe desde la cocina - vamos a necesitar hacer las compras antes, se viene un gran pedido de galletas y pasteles… Cas? Cas! Me estas escuchando?! -  
Al darse cuenta de que su primo no respondía salió de la cocina para encontrarlo mirando su teléfono.  
\- Aaaaah claro! uno que no puede ver su teléfono ni cinco segundos sin que le pongas una bitchface y mira como te encuentro! - dijo en un tono entre sarcástico y victimario.  
\- Gabe, estas exagerando... además con qué otra cara quieres que te mire si no tengo otro rostro?- exclamó levantando su ceja.  
\- Como sea tendremos un gran pedido y necesitaremos hacer las compras un poco antes esta semana. -  
-Así que un gran pedido, ¿eh? ¿Qué fue lo que encargaron? - preguntó mientras se aproximaba hacia el sillón.  
Ni tres segundos pasaron cuando Gabriel se tiró de una al sillón, cayendo como un saco de papas.  
-Un par de cupcakes, junto con un par de pies, es para una fiesta de despedida de solteras, y como no, falta un gran pastel erótico -  
\- Tienes razón, ese si es un gran pedido… crees que puedas pedir un par de pizzas, no tengo ganas de preparar nada -  
-¿Una semana difícil? -  
-Si, tres certámenes, pero lo bueno es que eso significa que tendré un poco de tiempo para mi. -  
-¿Una de pepperoni con extra queso y una de vegetales? -  
-Eso suena de maravilla, iré por una ducha - dijo mientras señaló la puerta que conducía hacia el baño.  
Luego de la ducha se dio cuenta de que en su celular tenía notificaciones de tumblr. Al parecer su nuevo capítulo había sido un éxito. Normalmente eran unos cuantos reblogs y más likes pero había algo nuevo: un inbox. Sin más se apresuró para leerlo.  
TravelingRiversideBlues: “¡Hola!, puede que esto sea muy extraño… pero soy algo así como tu fan. He leído probablemente cada uno de los escritos que publicas en tumblr pero debo decir que con After The Rain me destrozaste. No me malinterpretes, me encantó tanto que tenía que decírtelo que espero con ansias el epílogo”  
Se quedó mirando el mensaje por varios minutos con una sonrisa en su cara. Recibir esta clase de mensajes siempre lo llenaba de un sentimiento de aprobación y de complacencia. Escribir y luego exponerlo siempre era algo de lo cual Castiel se ponía nervioso o dudaba de sí mismo, pero con el paso de los años, Internet y un nombre anónimo, podía mostrar su trabajo para ver si a otras personas le pudiese gustar. Es por eso que empezó a escribirle una respuesta a TravelingRiversideBlues.  
"hola para ti también…"


	2. Chapter 2

Los mensajes entre Dean y Castiel cada vez fueron más constantes. En un principio todos sus mensajes eran por tumblr, pero luego cambiaron a mensajes de texto para que fueran más rápidas las respuestas. Su amistad aumentaba con cada semana que pasaba. Sus conversaciones podían ser tan superficiales como intentar ponerse de acuerdo en que sabor de helado era mejor.   
-  
Dean: No puedo creer que elijas de vainilla entre todos los sabores que hay, Cas! Ese es el más aburrido!   
Cas: Perdóneme, don... el mejor helado es el sabor de mezcla de galleta con crema de chocolate cubierto en M&Ms… soy un hombre de gustos simples, Dean .   
Dean: al menos ponle algún topping 🙄  
Cas: no prometo nada.   
-  
En conversaciones que eran un poco más profundas, Castiel hablaba de lo extraño que era vivir en casa de sus padres y por eso había vendido la casa, pero que no podía deshacerse del café que había creado su madre desde el suelo, como Dean hablaba de que aún tenía pesadillas años después de la muerte de su mamá.   
De vez en cuando Dean empezaba las conversaciones con un simple "Buenos días, rayo de sol" y eso llevaba a varios intercambios de mensajes o a veces Castiel le mandaba algún dato freak que aprendía en el día. Se podría decir que el intercambio de mensajes era simple, ninguno de los dos había revelado información muy personal, sólo sus nombres, pero nada de edad o que designación tenían o de cómo eran en apariencia hasta que finalmente Castiel mando dos fotos donde se veía claramente su rostro. Lo único que cambiaban eran las gafas que adornaban su cara, unas eran negras y cuadradas y las otras eran circulares metálicas junto con una pregunta "¿cuál de estos lentes se me ven mejor?".   
Dean se había quedado sin palabras.   
Lo primero que notó fue que Castiel era joven, se notaba que era un poco mayor que el pero gracias a Dios que no era un cincuentón, lo segundo que notó era lo azules que eran su ojos... (eran ridículamente azules), lo tercero que noto fue que Castiel era sin duda la versión personificada de cada uno de sus sueños mojados. También se había dado cuenta que habían pasado más de 5 minutos mirando el par de fotos, al parecer Cas estaba por comprar alguno de los dos ya que noto que tenía dos mensajes de muros signos de interrogación. Sin darle más vuelta le empezó a escribir   
Dean: definitivamente los de marco negro, no eres Harry Potter para usar los redondos.  
Dean: además los negros hacen resaltar tus ojos  
Cas: jajajaja pero qué sería de la vida sin magia, no seas un muggle.   
Cas: Okay comprare los negros, gracias Dean.   
Dean: para eso estamos Cas, si necesitas ayuda para comprar ropa puedo decir que tengo un buen gusto..   
Cas: no puedo confirmar sin verlo…   
Acaso Castiel quería ver una foto de el? Esperaría un intercambio de fotos ya que el rebeló su cara primero? Dean se encontraba en pijama, además de estar con Charlie.   
\- ¿Qué tanto miras tu teléfono Dean? No ves que van a ir a Isengard!   
\- Nada, solo que Cas es más sexy de lo que imagine…   
\- Acaso te mando una foto?   
\- Seeee  
\- Muéstramela! Necesito verlo! No puedo creer que aún no me lo muestres!  
Charlie logró quitarle el teléfono de su mano para poder examinar de más cerca al muchacho que hacía que su mejor amigo no parara de hablar.  
\- Caracoles hervidos! Si no fuera lesbiana sería totalmente mi tipo con esos ojos - dijo en tono de broma   
-Hey! Creía que yo era tu tipo si tu estuvieras interesada en hombres - exclamó Dean   
\- Lamento reventar tu burbuja ¿que más sabes de él? ¿Le mandarás una foto?   
\- Bueno, tiene un gato llamado Mota, prefiere el té al café pero dice que realmente no puede empezar el día sin al menos un expreso doble en la mañana... pero lo de la foto... ¿crees que debería mandarle una foto?   
\- Owww suena como el típico escritor perfecto! y claro que deberías mandarle una foto! Y varias!   
\- Pero que sea casual sabes, que no sea que lo estás pensando mucho, muéstrale el Dean que todos conocemos y amamos.   
Dean recuperó su celular, miró a Charlie para ver cómo ésta asintió positivamente para que se tomara una foto. Puso su teléfono en cámara frontal, la elevó un par de centímetros frente a su cara, cerró un solo ojo mostrando también una mueca y le dio clic.   
Dean: seguramente mi pijama tiene más estilo que lo que tienes en tu closet.   
\- Listo lo hecho hecho está…..   
\- Siento que un nuevo romance se está formando!   
Los dos siguieron con su maratón de El Señor de los Anillos. Dean se quedaría a dormir allí ya que Sammy se encontraba en casa de un amigo. Entre Castiel y Dean seguían los mensajes, un poco más lento de lo normal pero con un poco más de coqueteo ahora que ambos conocen los rostros detrás del nombre.   
. 

***  
Castiel no podía creer que hubiese mandado un par de fotos, ni siquiera una para Dean. ¿que pasa si es mayor que el? o ¡¿menor?!... eso último sería una metida de pata terrible.   
Todo era culpa de Mota al empezar a morder y rasguñar sus lentes. El era el gato más adorable e hiperactivo del mundo, pero nunca creyó que sería capaz de comerse sus lentes ¿que gato en su sano juicio se comería unos lentes en vez de su plato de comida?   
Viéndole el lado positivo sabía que necesitaba un poco más de aumento hace años, pero era toda una pesadilla decidirse entre cientos de marcos, es como su pequeño infierno personal, es por eso que prefería usar sus lentes con falta de aumento a ir a una tienda en busca de marcos. Una de las razones por la que le había pedido ayuda a Dean con su descarte, pero ¿qué pasaría si lo asustó al mandarle una foto de la nada?... ¿y si ya no le quiere hablar más? eso sería terrible! ya estaba acostumbrado a hablar todos los días con Dean, y como no podía dejar de insistir le mando un par de signos de interrogación. Habían pasado más de 5 minutos cuando al fin le llegó una réplica.   
Dean: definitivamente los de marco negro, no eres Harry Potter para usar los redondos" "además los negros hacen resaltar tus ojos". 

Ufff, no había asustado a Dean al mandarle las fotos y además ya tenía los marcos elegidos. Toda su preocupación se fue de la misma manera que llegó. Antes de ir a encargar los marcos, le escribió una respuesta a Dean.   
Pero nada se hacía presagiar al momento en que abrió el chat y vió una foto. Era un chico con cabello de color claro, no tenía muy buena definición para dar con el color exacto. Lo siguiente que notó fueron todas las pecas que cubrían el rostro, eran tantas que se podían ver constelaciones en su cara, incluso podría encontrar su signo zodiacal si estuviera más cerca. Dean tenía una sonrisa y le estaba guiñando a la cámara. Sin saberlo bien, Dean sería su pecado en la tierra, pero lo mejor era poder ponerle un rostro a esa persona con la cual había estado hablando durante meses.   
Cas: si así luces con pijama, tal vez no es mala idea que me ayudes, Dean.   
Era oficial: se notaba que estaban coqueteando a kilómetros de distancia. Cualquiera que leyera los mensajes se daría cuenta.   
Dean: Entonces es un trato, tu me mandas fotos y yo te doy mi opinión, pero sería más fácil si pudiera ver que contextura tienes para ser más exacto 😏  
Cas: Esa es una forma muy elaborada de pedir nudes, Dean.   
Dean:Yo solo estaba dando mi punto a entender jajajajaja si pidiera nudes sería distinto.   
Cas: 🙄 A veces eres imposible Dean. Hablamos mas tarde, tengo que ir a alimentar a ese monstruo antes de que se le ocurra probar mi ropa.   
Dean: Muéstrale quién es el alfa en esa casa.   
Cas: Creeme que si lo sabe, pero prefiere ignorarlo.   
Dean: 😂😂

Luego del primer intercambio de fotos, la relación entre Dean y Castiel comenzó a subir de nivel. De vez en cuando se sacaban fotos tan estupidas por el simple hecho de tratar de sacarle al otro alguna sonrisa, pero también había otro tipo de fotos un poco más subidas de tono o con comentarios cada vez más coquetos.  
Castiel: Adivina que paso en el café hoy.  
Dean: ¿Gabe hizo algo típico de Gabe?  
Castiel: si, hoy no teníamos mucha clientela y Gabe creyó que sería buena idea ponerse a bailar con la mezcla que estaba haciendo... en un piso mojado.  
Castiel: era “Chelsea Dagger”, pero lo peor fue que justo entre en el momento en el que se resbaló.  
Dean: no tengo un buen presentimiento  
Castiel: mira esto 😒🙄  
La fotografía que había recibido de Castiel era algo completamente absurdo. Era Castiel en un delantal en que se leía “nombre del café” cubierto en crema, además su pelo que normalmente se veía despeinado como si hubiese tenido una noche salvaje (¡como amaba ese estilo!), estaba húmedo, seguramente por la crema, pero había algo que no lograba entender. No se veía como crema, tenía grumos y un trozo de...  
Dean: es un... trozo de manzana en tu pelo?  
Castiel: es relleno de un pie de manzana, eso pasa cuando tienes a Gabe como repostero aburrido  
Dean: pobre pie  
Dean: pero si hubiera sido nutella o salsa de chocolate me ofrecería de voluntario para ayudarte  
Castiel: ¿ah, sí? lo tendré en consideración.   
Dean: pero obviamente después de probar esos pies que hornea Gabe.  
Castiel: Aunque no lo creas, mi relleno es mejor.   
Dean: 😏 ver para creer, Cas... o en este caso, probar para creer.  
Castiel: todo depende de ti.   
Pero otros eran más inocentes, donde se mostraba afecto sin expresarlo en tantas palabras.  
Castiel se encontraba en clases cuando de la nada en su celular había aparecido dos notificaciones. Las iba a ignorar hasta que leyó que eran de Dean. Dejando de lado la explicación de la profesora Naomi sobre las civilizaciones antiguas abrió el chat. El primer mensaje era una foto de unos girasoles y ellos se podía ver una abeja, seguido por el siguiente mensaje “Vi esta abeja y me acordé de ti”.   
Castiel no dejó de sonreír en todo lo que quedaba del dia.  
A veces Castiel escuchaba algunos datos curiosos en clases o simplemente en Internet. Algunos le sorprendían tanto que no podía evitar compartir ese dato con Dean.  
Castiel: una de la batallas más cortas duró aproximadamente 45 minutos.  
Dean: y cuánto duró la más larga?   
Castiel: 335 años.  
Dean: wow! que gran diferencia... 😮

****  
John Winchester no era conocido por ser el padre del año o incluso para considerarlo un buen padre. Él iba y venía de trabajos que realmente nadie conocía. Habían veces en las que llegaba con un montón de dinero y otras simplemente pasado de alcohol. La teoría que se oía en las calles era que John Winchester trabaja como matón o como narcotraficante o posiblemente como el hombre de la bolsa, pero siendo sincera ninguna de esas opciones era la más fiable. Eran parecidas entre todas. Alguna que otra tenía un poco de verdad pero ninguna era correcta.   
Como abandonaba a sus hijos muy seguido, estos ya sabían qué tenían que hacer en esos casos y eso era quedarse con Bobby Singer y con su esposa Ellen.   
Ellen era la única figura materna que Sammy conocía. Si bien Dean aún tenía recuerdo de su madre, Ellen había sido fundamental en su crecimiento y ayuda con respecto a lo que le pasaba. Ellen fue quien le ayudó en su primer Heat, entregando el consuelo de una madre y la experiencia de un Omega conocedor. Le llevó su primer dildo para la urgencia y entraba ocasionalmente para entregarle algo de comer y de beber. Sin duda, un pilar fundamental para los muchachos Winchester.   
-Dean querido, ¿podrías ayudarme en la cocina? - preguntó Ellen desde la otra habitación.   
\- Solo si hacemos pie…-   
\- No va haber pie si no me ayudas, Dean -  
Sin más preámbulos Dean se levantó de golpe, dejando a Bobby con Sam viendo las noticias. Acercándose lentamente a la cocina vio como Ellen tenía todo preparado para comenzar a cocinar.   
\- Creí que sería lindo enseñarte la receta -  
\- Pero creí que era una receta familiar… -  
\- Eres mi familia, Dean, y ya sabes lo que el viejo gruñon siempre dice… -   
\- La familia no termina con la sangre - los dos lo dijeron al mismo tiempo, intentando hacer la mejor imitación de Bobby.   
\- Hey! Los escucho! - exclamó desde la sala.   
De fondo se podían escuchar la risa de todos en la casa, todas excepto la de Jo que se encontraba de noche de chicas con Charlie.   
\- Muchas gracias Ellen   
\- No tienes que darlas querido... Ahora pasame la harina, el secreto de un buen pie es la masa, si la masa está muy dura o si le falta cocción todo el pie será un fracaso -  
\- Palabras muy sabias -  
\- Sabes que tengo mis momentos…-  
Entre las canciones de la radio, las interrupciones oír Sammy y Bobby entrando a la cocina por algo de comer, el pie ya se encontraba en el horno. Todos se encontraban sentados en la sala de estar. Todo era simple y tranquilo y en esos momentos Dean no quería nada más. Anhelando más momentos así se dedicó a guardar este recuerdo en su memoria. Días así eran simples, escasos pero maravillosos.   
***  
Castiel  
\- Sabemos que hoy no es un buen día y por eso sabemos que estar solo en este día es peor que estar acompañado, sobretodo si la compañía somos nosotros ¿verdad, Bal? - y esas fueron las palabras disparadas rápidamente de Gabriel en cuanto abrió la puerta.   
Balthazar simplemente levantó las bolsas que sostenía en cada brazo y entró.   
Castiel soltó un pequeño suspiro de resignación ante lo que acababa de pasar y cerró la puerta.   
Hoy se cumplía otro año desde el trágico accidente de sus padres y es por eso que su amigo Balthazar, un beta coqueto de Inglaterra que conoció en la primera semana de universidad y su primo Gabe se encontraban sentados en su sillón, junto con distintos tipos de alcohol (algunos con más grados que otros) además de algunos brownies que sospechaba que realmente no eran solo brownies comunes y corrientes.   
Se tomaron todo el alcohol en tan solo 2 horas y los brownies no se quedaron atrás. Cada uno experimentó un viaje diferente: Gabriel se puso totalmente opuesto a su ser, tratando de evitar todo el contando con Cas y Balt. Balthazar era como si no le hubiese afectado en ese momento, pero sólo era la calma antes de la tormenta: se puso tan hiperactivo que terminó rompiendo alguna losa y objetos del departamento de Cas. Castiel se reía de todo lo que ocurría incluso de la televisión apagada, como si fuera un gran especial de comedia de Netflix.   
Castiel había estado ignorando su teléfono todo el día, lo más probable era que si miraba sus mensajes se encontraría con alguno de Dean, pero no se encontraba de buen humor para hablar con el. Este día realmente se metía en su cabeza. ¿Qué hubiera pasado si él hubiera estado en el auto con sus padres? ¿Y si él hubiera ido a casa de sus padres en vez de encontrarse en un restaurante? ¿Y si hubiera ido a un restaurante que se encontraba tan cerca de la casa de sus padres que hubiesen podido caminar? ¿ Y si….? Con cada año sus preguntas se volvían más elaboradas pero todas tenían en común que no importaba las decisiones que pudiesen haber tomado en ese momento, ya había pasado y no había nada que le pudiera traer a sus padres de vuelta.   
Había sido un largo día al igual que la noche. Después del gran bajón que los tres sufrieron y de haber comido extrañas combinaciones de comida que seguramente si hubiesen estado sobrios no le hubiese dado ni un mordisco (¿es que quién en su sano juicio come cupcakes de red velvet con pizza de pollo a la barbecue? pues, Castiel, Balthazar y Gabriel se los comieron como si hubiese sido la ambrosía traída por los mismísimos dioses), fue un repartidor de pizzas común y corriente con las sobras de la pastelería. Y luego todos se fueron a los brazos de morfeo.   
Castiel tenía razón al no haber estado en su teléfono. Se encontró con varios mensajes de Dean sin leer.   
Dean: Buenos días Angel 👼  
Dean: ¿a que no adivinas lo que paso hoy?   
Dean: ¿ni siquiera un intento cas?   
Dean: Caaaaaaaas   
Dean: Viendo que son más de las tres de la mañana espero que no tengas problemas, Cas. Cuidate.   
Los mensajes tenían varias horas de diferencia entre sí. De cierto modo entendía a Dean, desde que empezaron a hablar por mensajes de texto, se comunicaban muy frecuentemente, con mínimo un intercambio de dos mensajes por parte de cada uno.   
Después de más de un día de ausencia, empezó a responder.   
Castiel: Hola Dean, lamento profundamente no darte una respuesta antes. Ayer simplemente intenté desconectarme de todo.   
Castiel: Acabo de leer todos tus mensajes. No es que te esté ignorando, ayer fue el aniversario de la muerte de mis padres, Gabe y un amigo estuvieron conmigo todo el día.   
Castiel: ¿Y qué es lo que pasó? ¿Algo con Sam? ¿Salió un nuevo episodio de Dr. Sexy?   
Dejando su teléfono de lado fue a preparar algo para comer entre un desayuno tarde o un almuerzo temprano. Terminó preparando café, es obvio que iban a necesitar mucha cafeína... además de grasa, omelets, tocino y waffles.   
Dean: Oh Cas, lo lamento. No quería sonar algo desesperado, no tenías que darme explicaciones… Además te entiendo, yo soy un desastre en el aniversario de la muerte de mi mamá. Ese día trato de ni levantarme de la cama. Sam siempre trata de estar conmigo en esos momentos.   
Dean: Lo que te quería contar era que aprendí a hacer el famoso pie de Ellen, ayer decidió darme la receta familiar.   
Cas: Ahora eres todo un pastelero, Dean 😉.   
Dean: Algún día podría preparartelo.  
Cas: Ya se me hace agua la boca con solo pensarlo, podrías mandarlo por correo.   
Dean: Es mejor mandar al pastelero, los pasteles no sobrevivirían el viaje.  
Cas: ¿te estás ofreciendo a viajar? 🤔  
Dean: no lo sé, tu dime. 👀  
Cas: 😏  
-¿Caaaaaaaaaaaaas, dónde están los ibuprofenos en esta casa?   
\- En la cocina conmigo Gabe, ¿Balthazar muestra señales de vida?   
\- Déjame ver... - Castiel noto como empezó a haber más ruido en la sala, seguido por un sonido de golpe.   
\- ¿Acaso estas loco Gabriel? Si no me encontrara tan mareado ahora mismo te tiraría con un zapato -  
\- Era la mejor forma de levantarte - replicó Gabe - Cas nos tiene un festín en la cocina… si no fuera por ese zapato ahora no tendrías nada que comer -  
\- No sé cómo te soporto -  
\- Número uno - dijo levantando los dedos - soy familia de Cas y por extensión tenemos que llevarnos bien, dos soy muy adorable para ser odiado y número tres, no menos importante, sin mí tu vida no tendría sentido -  
Balthazar solo lo miro y se sentó junto a Cas en la mesa.   
Luego de comer Gabriel se excusó para volver donde Kali, por lo que eran sólo Balt y él haciendo una pequeña maratón de Sherlock para luego quedarse solos.   
Y finalmente quedar solo con sus pensamientos y los mensajes de Dean.  
Dean: entonces supongo que te dejare descansar 😎  
Cas: gracias Dean, realmente necesito pasar esta resaca   
Cas: hablamos mañana 👀  
Dean: descansa, angel 👼  
Cas:🌚🌚🌚  
Dean: Cas... ya vete a dormir 🙄  
Cas: 🛌… 🏃♂️… 🏃♂️….. 🏃♂️  
Dean: ahora solo estás mandando emojis 🙄   
Cas: OK ahora si 👌


	3. Chapter 3

Ya habían pasado varios meses desde que Castiel Milton y Dean Winchester intercambiaban mensajes, llamadas, datos curiosos e incluso más de alguna maratón por Netflix Party. Pero no todos los meses eran color de rosa.  
Para Dean, el mes de julio había sido estresante. Terminando la escuela para siempre, pero sin planes de ir a la universidad ya que no había dinero para mandarlo al mayor de los Winchester a ésta, pero a él no le interesaba. Se dedicaría a trabajar de mecánico con Bobby y su padre.  
Aunque el 20 de Julio había sido totalmente horrible, los supresores estaban empezando a fallar por lo que tendría que ir al doctor por unos nuevos, y al parecer que su olor de omega se comenzaría a notar un poco más de lo normal.  
Algunos se creían con el derecho de intentar frotarse en él. No uno, sino tres alfas lo habían acorralado en un callejón cuando salía del departamento de Charlie.  
\- Ven aquí omega, te daré un buen momento - dijo un alfa mayor que tendría la misma edad de bobby, aproximadamente.  
Dean no dijo nada y siguió caminando, pero aparentemente eso no le pareció bueno al alfa, así que se acercó y lo tomó del brazo  
-Aléjate de mí- habló de forma estoica.  
-Uy, al parecer tienes carácter, esto será más divertido-  
Cómo Dean no era el típico omega y cualquiera que lo vea desde lejos creería que fuera mínimo un beta, (medir más de un metro ochenta le da a algunas ventajas), pero además, antes de que su padre le diera la decepción de su vida al terminar siendo omega, le había enseñado durante años formas de luchar, al ser un ex Marine. Si bien esas prácticas fueron muy duras en ese momento, luego de que Dean cumpliera los 15 años se dio cuenta de lo mucho que le servirían y lo útil que es saber cómo defenderse de cada alfa idiota que se cree con el derecho de intentar sobrepasarse, incomodar o incluso violar a Omegas sólo por ser Omegas.  
Dean dió el primer golpe que dejó al alfa aturdido, pero se repuso fácilmente y agarró al omega de su brazo, de forma más fácil de lo que le gustaría admitir. Justo cuando estaba a punto de devolverle el golpe se acercó otra persona. Alfa, genial.  
\- Eh... ¿qué está pasando aquí? - preguntó el alfa más bajo.  
\- Este omega se cree con el derecho de poder de seducirme y luego negarse a mí-  
\- Yo solo iba caminando, imbécil- exclamó Dean  
\- La peor clase de omega, ¿acaso no sabes cuál es tu lugar, omega? - El tono de voz de este nuevo alfa sonaba cada vez más despectivo con cada mención de su segunda designación - Tal vez es hora de que aprendas tu lección -  
El tercer alfa, el más robusto de los tres no le dirigió ninguna palabra, solo sonrió. Pero esa sonrisa estúpida lo decía todo, este no sería un recuerdo al cual le gustaría volver.  
Con cada paso que el alfa número dos daba, Dean perdía más la seguridad que tenía de ganar esta pelea. El primer alfa aún tenía a Dean sujetado fuertemente contra la pared del callejón, el segundo alfa lo empujó aún más fuerte contra la pared y le sujeto la otra mano sobre su cabeza. Dean trataba desesperado de zafarse de estos imbéciles mientras el tercer alfa se acercó a su parte inferior tratando de bajarle sus ropajes. Entre los otros dos trataron de voltear a Dean, ahora este se encontraba de frente a la pared con sus pantalones abajo. Se sentía el olor de excitación de los tres alfas mientras Dean tenía una con inacción de enojo, miedo y asco.  
Y como si fuera un milagro se escucharon las sirenas de una patrulla. Los tres alfas se miraron y salieron corriendo en direcciones contrarias. Dos policías salieron de la patrulla, una de cabellos rubios se fue en dirección del alfa más gordo, en cambio la otra figura se fue acercando hacia él.  
Dean aún se encontraba en shock con lo que le había ocurrido hacía unos segundos, atrás pero aún así atinó a subir sus pantalones.  
\- Soy la oficial Jody, ¿esos alfas lograron…? ¿necesitas que te consigamos una píldora?.... ¿quieres presentar cargos? -  
Había presenciado solo algunos casos en los que varios alfas trataban e incluso lograban violar a Omegas inocentes que sólo se encontraban en el lugar y momento equivocados. Cada vez que eso ocurría le daba una ira inigualable. Aunque siempre trataba de estar lo más atenta con su compañera para evitarlos, estos terribles acontecimientos seguían a ocurriendo y nunca ha sido su fuerte poder disminuír todo ese odio para intentar hablar normalmente con la víctima. ¿cómo se tiene que proceder ante estas situaciones? ¿Por qué el mundo no puede entender que no es no? Si fuera por ella, esos malditos degenerados se pudrirían en la cárcel.  
\- No la necesito... llegaron justo a tiempo, oficial... no se quienes eran para poder presentar una denuncia. -  
\- Solo dime Jody, ¿hay algo que pueda hacer por ti…?  
\- Dean.  
\- ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer por ti después de todo lo que pasó, Dean?  
\- Un acercamiento a casa no estaría mal.  
-Claro, será un gusto para mí llevarte a tu casa a salvo.

  
Jody lo ayudó a levantarse del suelo. Sintiéndose dolorido, caminaron juntos hacia la patrulla.  
El viaje fue en total silencio. Dean no podía creer lo que había pasado hacía solo unos minutos atrás.  
Si bien Jody ya había presenciado algunas cosas parecidas en todos sus años de carrera, le alegraba haber llegado antes de que esto llegara más lejos.  
Lo único que se escuchaba en la patrulla era una canción vieja de "The Chordettes". Debido a lo pegajoso de la canción Dean asumió que la canción se llamaba "Pink Shoelaces" o "Pink Shoes". Dean no lo admitirá aunque estuviera siendo golpeado pero esa canción era muy buena.  
De la nada su silencio fue interrumpido por la radio de la patrulla.  
\- Hey Jody, logre atrapar a uno de los vándalos que salió corriendo, lo tengo esposado contra un poste, según su identificación tiene varias denuncias... Lo llevaré a la estación con Víctor si todo sale bien, quedará tras las rejas.  
Jody tomó la radio para responder, con una pequeña sonrisa al saber que al menos alguien pagaría por lo que había hecho. Aunque sea uno solo, era mejor que ninguno.  
\- Esas son buenas noticias, llegaré en menos de lo que canta un gallo hacia la estación.  
\- Dean, si en algún momento quieres presentar una denuncia ya sabes donde encontrarme... nunca es tarde - sacó una tarjeta con su información y se la entregó a Dean - Cuídate, las calles no son tan seguras como me gustaría. -  
-Gracias Jody.  
Bajándose del auto sintió como la burbuja de seguridad se había reventado. Unos pasos más y estaría a salvo en casa, o eso es lo quería creer pero el mundo no era bueno con el.  
Sacó las llaves del bolsillo de su pantalón, tomó una bocanada de aire y entró.  
Dean trató de ser lo más sigiloso posible para evitar llamar la atención de los que se encontraban en casa, pero al pisar el primer escalón de la escalera se escuchó una voz ronca que hizo que se detuviera en frío.  
-Apestas a alfa, ¿que crees que estás haciendo? ¿crees que quiero que todos en el vecindario sepan que mi hijo es un omega? -dijo cada vez elevando más su tono - Eres una deshonra, me alegro que Mary no se encuentre para ver cómo su hijo va de alfa en alfa como si fuera una ramera.  
Dean no sabía qué contestar. Ya había escuchado cosas parecidas antes pero rara vez John nombraba a Mary  
-Eres una basura, un desperdicio de espacio me alegro que ya no te veré más -  
-¿De qué estás hablando? ¿Irme? No me iré a ninguna parte... -  
\- ¡Cállate! No te di permiso para que pudieras hablar. -  
Sammy justo había llegado en ese momento - ¿Qué está pasando aquí? -  
\- Lo que pasa es que tu hermano es una deshonra para el apellido Winchester al igual que tu -  
Sam miró a su hermano. Con esa simple mirada se dió cuenta de lo que pasaba: John estaba ebrio y alterado. No era una novedad pero no se notaba como las típicas discusiones.  
\- Sammy, será mejor de que te largues a tu cuarto -  
-Dean… -  
\- Sammy por favor, esto no tiene nada que ver contigo. -  
-Dean esto es una locura… -  
-Sam -  
\- ¡Ya cierren la boca ustedes dos! ¡Ambos son un desastre! -  
Ninguno de los tres se movió. Los hermanos intercambiaban miradas cada segundo esperando lo que John haría. Éste volvió a la cocina para servirse otro whisky. Se lo tomó al seco y antes de que todo volviera a la calma, lo lanzó en dirección de Dean, pero este reaccionó más rápido moviéndose hacia la derecha el vaso se estrelló contra la pared dejando en todo el suelo un desastre lleno de vidrio  
\- Ninguno de ustedes dos resultó bien... ¿qué es lo que gano? ¡un omega ramera que ensucia el apellido Winchester y un beta con aspiraciones de ser un alfa! ¡Ninguno de ustedes debería ser mi hijo y si no fuera por ustedes seguramente Mary ahora estaría viva junto a mi!… pero ella quiso salvarlos a ustedes, esto es solo una pesadilla… -  
\- No te atrevas a hablar de mamá así - Dean advirtió.  
\- Seguramente se embarazó de otro, un debilucho para que sus hijos salieran así -  
\- ¡Suficiente! - Dean se abalanzó contra su padre para golpearle justo en la cara, pero John no se quedó como si nada hubiese pasado, sino que le devolvió el golpe a su hijo. No una, sino dos veces.  
Sam no se había quedado sin hacer nada. Trató de separarlos a los dos, pero fue empujado y se golpeó contra la mesa. Se levantó rápidamente para separar a John de Dean, que lo tenía tumbado en el suelo, recibiendo así un golpe. Por lo menos ya no estaba agrediendo a Dean.  
Sam se acercó a su hermano para ayudarle a ponerse de pie cuando John decidió ir por otro trago. Volvió a tirar el vaso, esta vez golpeando a sus hijos, tomó sus llaves que se encontraban en la mesa de entrada y se fue.  
Lo último que escucharon los hermanos en ese momento fue el motor de Baby.  
Mirando todo el desastre de la casa, Dean se masajeó un poco el cuello para poder tratar de calmarse por todo lo ocurrido.  
\- ¿Qué más ocurrió contigo Dean? -  
\- Es una larga historia Sammy.  
\- No tengo nada más que hacer.  
\- Sam dejemoslo en que ser un omega apesta.  
\- Dee.. -  
\- No diré nada más... ni con tus ojos de cachorro me vas a convencer, así que ni lo intentes.  
Sam admitiendo su derrota fue hacia la cocina a conseguir un poco de hielo para que Dean se pudiera poner en los moretones que se estaban empezando a formar.  
\- Gracias, bitch  
\- Jerk.  
Cuando todo se fue calmando, incluso su fragancia de omega, de alterado a furioso y de furioso a resignado, junto con la casa ya se encontraba en orden, Dean decidió mandarle un mensaje a Cas.  
Dean: ¿estás despierto?  
Cas: Hola, Dean  
Dean: Tuve un muy mal rato…  
Cas: ¿Qué tan mal? ¿Del 1 al 10?  
Dean: 10000. Fue un muy muy mal día.  
Cas: ¿Pasó algo con tu padre?  
Dean: Sí, y unos alfas que no saben comportarse como personas civilizadas. Simplemente no los entiendo.  
Dean: Ellos y su orgullo.  
Cas: Algunos de nosotros si lo sabemos pero hay algunos, o varios, que realmente se quedaron en varios siglos pasados.  
Dean: Oh Cas! No sabía que eras alfa... ¡mierda! ya no se que decir.  
Mierda mierda mierda, ahora si meti la pata. Cas no actúa como varios alfas que conozco, pero... ¿que pasa si lo ofendí? ¿y si ahora no me quiere hablar? ¡Mierda!  
Cas: Lo mismo de siempre… debo admitir que a veces ni yo quiero estar en una habitación con ellos.  
Cas: ¿Hay algo en lo que te pueda ayudar? A veces la distancia apesta.  
Dean: ¿Crees que podemos ver una película?  
Es oficial: Cas es una de las pocas cosas en su vida que lo mantienen a flote en estos momentos  
Cas: ¿Alguna en particular?  
Dean: ¿Has visto Buscando a Dory?  
Cas: No... pero sí Buscando a Nemo!  
Dean: Okay! ¿Buscando a Dory en 10 minutos?  
Cas: No se diga más 👌  
Dean: Gracias Cas ❤️  
Cas: No lo menciones 😘  
Ninguno de los dos admitiría que soltaron algunas lágrimas durante la película.  
Dean: Sabes, a veces no entiendo por qué a Disney le gusta hacer películas que te hacen llorar.  
Cas: Una de las razones por las que veo documentales.  
Dean: Gracias por distraerme, Cas.  
Cas: Para eso estamos, Dean... descansa, mañana tienes que ir a trabajar.  
Dean: Lo mismo digo, Cas.

Dean había despertado temprano, como en las últimas semanas, sin su padre, para ir a trabajar al taller de Bobby. Técnicamente ya era un empleado antes, pero desde que había terminado el colegio ahora era oficial.  
Por un tiempo Dean creía que iría a la universidad y sacaría algún título para que su padre se sintiera orgulloso de él, pero desde el momento en que se presentó como omega y no alfa, John no dejaba de decirle que él no llegaría a nada, y menos si no ocultaba que era omega. A raíz de eso, fue perdiendo más y más las ganas de estudiar ya que sabía que no iría a la universidad, e hiciera lo que hiciera, John Winchester jamás estaría orgulloso de él.  
Pero cada vez que iba a casa de Bobby y Ellen (prácticamente eran su segunda familia, pero era una familia que lo aceptaban tal cual sin querer cambiarle nada) ellos lo incentivaron a esforzarse para que así tuviera más oportunidades en el futuro sin que ser omega lo detuviese en sus metas.  
Cuando Dean tenía 16 años y no tenía nada mejor que hacer fue a acompañar a Bobby al garaje. Éste trataba de arreglar un auto que tenía fecha de entrega ese mismo día, pero como se encontraba pendiente de una novela mexicana, no se había preocupado y no había puesto la varilla para evitar que se cayera el capó, causándole una herida grave, pero que por poco hubiera sido peor. En ese momento Dean tratando de ayudar a Bobby, se ofreció a continuar con la reparación del auto, explicándole que John le había enseñado todo sobre autos durante muchos años. Todo logró solucionarse gracias a que Bobby le fué dando algunas instrucciones para ir orientándolo.  
Dean comenzó a ayudar a Bobby durante los veranos. Bobby le había dicho “bueno muchacho, si después de terminar tus estudios quieres trabajar en el taller el puesto es tuyo”. Desde ese momento Dean ya tenía una meta a la cual llegar, ser uno de los mejores mecánicos de todo Kansas para enorgullecer a Bobby.  
Todo había transcurrido sin problemas durante esas semanas, pero eso sólo sería la calma antes de la tormenta.  
Pasó apenas otra semana cuando el alfa de la Manada Winchester volvió a casa, actuando como si la gran pelea que había tenido lugar semanas atrás no hubiese ocurrido en absoluto.  
Todos en casa actuaban como si cada posible palabra fuera algún gatillo que pudiese desatar otra pelea. Los golpes que habían sufrido casi estaban curados en su totalidad, pero los golpes emocionales estaban lejos de mejorar. John incluso no consumió nada de alcohol durante esas semanas.  
John había llegado un día de la nada con un par de pizzas como si fueran una bandera blanca, explicando de qué está vez se había excedido, echándole la culpa al alcohol, además de que había ido con su amigo el pastor Jim para tratar de enmendar todo lo dicho, incluso que estaba yendo a A. A. Pero sus hijos solo lo miraron.  
El primero en hablar fue Dean, después de un par de días y una charla con Bobby para hacerlo entrar en razón.  
Dean Winchester había llegado de su día laboral totalmente exhausto, debido a la desvelada que pasó por ver una maratón de capítulos de los Looney Toons. Fue difícil de encontrar por Internet pero era necesario para verlo con Castiel. ¿cómo era posible que no lo hubiese visto antes?  
Entrando a la casa descubrió a su padre en la cocina. Al parecer no lo había escuchado hablar pero antes de que le puede saludar escuchó…  
\- ...entonces si te doy al omega.. Todo queda perdonado, piénsalo Azazel... un alfa como tu, al poder de un omega tan raro..."  
¿Acaso estaba hablando de Él? Se acercó más a la cocina pero teniendo en cuenta que tenía que ser más silencioso...  
\- ...Tu sabes que un hombre Omega es difícil de conseguir y por eso puede ser muy útil para atraer a más clientes.. -  
¿Clientes?  
\- ...Tendría que conseguirme unos sedantes pero lo más probable es que lo tendrías en tu poder a este mismo fin de semana a más tardar el domingo -  
.... eso solo le daba 3 días. Se alejó prontamente de la cocina y se fue a su cuarto.  
Esto no podía estar pasando. Su vida no era un fanfic. ¿Seguía siendo real que los padres vendieran o intercambiarán a sus hijos con posibles mafiosos? Lo peor de todo era que sabía que esto no era una pesadilla, era su vida real y tenía que actuar rápido.  
Necesitaba un lugar para esconderse de John, pero la única solución que le venía a la mente era un alfa que posiblemente vivía al otro lado del país y ese alfa era Cas.


	4. Chapter 4

Dean tenía que tomar acción inmediata. Quedarse más tiempo de lo debido en esa casa podría llegar a ser su fin. Empezó por empacar una mochila con dinero y sus documentos. Al sacar su teléfono del cargador y ver que Castiel le había mandado un meme, no lo dudo más y empezó a marcar. Sonó tres veces antes de contestar.   
\- Hola Dean. -  
\- Hola Cas.. -  
\- Dean... ¿todo está bien? -  
\- No, no realmente. -  
\- Dean deja de jugar y dime qué está pasando... ¿acaso no confías en mí? -  
\- Si confío en ti, Cas, pero es difícil de explicarlo... -  
-Dean, respira profundamente y dilo... -  
Castiel escuchaba como Dean trataba de calmar su respiración, un par de veces sonó como abría y cerraba la boca sin articular ningún sonido hasta que finalmente Dean empezó a hablar nuevamente.   
\- Cas confío en ti y si no fuera totalmente necesario, no te lo pediría... eres mi última esperanza.... no puedo ir con Bobby -  
\- Dean... me estas asustando ¿qué está pasando?... ¿Dean alguien está contigo en estos momentos? -  
\- Estoy solo, todos están durmiendo... es por eso que te llamo ahora. -  
-Dean ¿qué está pasando? - Dijo más firmemente   
\- Hace unas horas escuché a mi padr... a John por teléfono... me va a entregar como si fuera un objeto para saldar una deuda de juego con un alfa llamado Azazel -  
\- ¿Qué? ¿Pero cómo es eso posible? ¿Por qué te utilizaría para saldar una deuda? ... esto no tiene sentido, Dean -  
\- No he sido cien por ciento sincero contigo, Cas... te mentí, no soy un beta... soy un omega.. -  
Solo se podía escuchar la respiración de ambos en el teléfono. Dean no sabía qué más decir pero Castiel trataba de asimilar toda la información que le entregaron sólo hace unos momentos atrás. La tensión era tan palpable que si fuera humanamente posible se podría cortar con un par de tijeras.   
\- Pensé que me habías dicho que eras un beta… - fue lo primero que atinó a mencionar Cas, pero no se sentía ni una pizca de enojo o traición en su voz. Eso fue algo a que a Dean le dio un poco más de tranquilidad.  
\- ¿Crees que podamos hablar de eso en otro momento? realmente estoy en apuros ahora... no puedo quedarme en casa ni en la de Bobby, tampoco en la de Charlie... si así fuera John sabría dónde encontrarme en tan solo 5 minutos -   
\- Claro, eso tiene sentido... si buscas donde quedarte eres más que bienvenido a quedarte conmigo. Te mandaré la dirección, maneja con cuidado y... Dean, por lo más valioso que hay es este mundo, sal de tu casa lo más rápido posible... no es necesario que traigas tantas cosas... aquí veremos como nos la arreglamos. -  
\- Cas, realmente no sabes lo mucho que esto significa para mí... saldré en un par de minutos. -   
Dean había esperado que John se quedara dormido para poder poner en marcha su plan. Como tenía la esperanza de que Castiel le permitiera quedarse con él, ya tenía un par de bolsos listos. Tomando lo último de dinero que le quedaba salió de su casa sin mirar atrás.  
Cómo sabía que su padre sería capaz de encontrarlo rastreando el auto, decidió ir a la estación de buses. Sabía que sería un largo viaje pero entre viajar infinitas horas en bus o tomar un avión, no era la opción por la que él se inclinaba más. Aunque fuera más rápido ir en auto que en bus, el riesgo era muy alto.   
Una de las cosas que más iba a extrañar de Illinois sería su casa de la infancia y a Baby. Pero entre tener a Baby o su libertad... no era muy difícil de elegir su libertad. Primero muerto que permitir que un alfa como Azazel le pusiera las manos encima.   
Luego de varias horas en carretera, mucha comida rápida y pésimas horas de sueño causadas por los asientos pequeños en los buses, finalmente había llegado a Palo alto, California.   
Antes de ir donde Cas necesitaba una última parada para tomar un café. Sin duda no sabría como reaccionaría Cas ante su olor.   
Si bien en California eran más liberales con respecto a las designaciones secundarias, aún había un pequeño bichito en su cerebro diciéndole de que lo que estaba haciendo era una locura y que jamás encajaría en el estilo de vida de Cas. Seguramente le sumaría mucha carga. Pero por el otro lado Castiel era su última esperanza de alejarse de los abusos de John. Y Dios sabe cuántos abusos tuvo que soportar.   
Finalmente había llegado al departamento de Castiel. No había vuelta atrás. Bueno, sí había... pero no quería pasar por toda esa odisea en menos de una semana. No, muchas gracias. Se merece una medalla de oro al ser capaz de llegar y aún encontrarse despierto. Miró su celular y se encontró con aún más llamadas perdidas que cuando lo había visto hace 5 horas atrás. La mayoría eran de Sam, unas cuantas de Bobby y muchísimas de John. Eran las 11:38 de un día domingo, por lo que le había dicho Cas, los domingos no tenía trabajo ni clases por lo que era muy probable de que se encontrara en casa.   
Sin pensarlo más tocó el timbre.   
Se escucharon un par de pasos cada vez más cerca de la puerta para luego abrirse de par en par. Lo primero que notó fue el perfume que le bailaba en su nariz. Una mezcla perfecta de miel, café tostado, libro viejo y…   
\- ¿Dean? -  
\- Hola Cas… Gra… - Antes de que pudiera formar una oración más larga fue rodeado por un par de brazos fuertes pero a la vez confortables que lo hizo sentir protegido por primera vez en mucho tiempo.   
Si decir nada, lo abrazó de vuelta logrando sentir como Cas se relajaba al poner en contacto su nariz con su cabellera, logrando así poder oler más claro pero sin pasarse al olor su glándula de esencia.   
\- Creo que será mejor que entres... si quieres puedes dejar tus cosas en la sala, te puedo preparar algo de comer - ofreció Castiel amablemente.   
\- No te mentiré, eso suena maravilloso, pero no es necesario... -  
\- Dean acabas de viajar un sinfín de horas, por favor déjame prepararte algo para comer... siéntete como en tu casa, ¿qué te parecen unos waffles con café? ¿O prefieres algo salado como bacon…? -  
-Un poco de café está bien, Cas. -  
Castiel no tuvo que decir nada, solo miró fijamente a Dean y este le contestó   
-Un poco de bacon no estaría mal tampoco… -  
-Hmm Cas... ¿crees que pueda darme una ducha rápida? ¡tengo unas ganas de sacarme todo el olor de bus de encima! - dijo mientras que con sus manos se señalaba de la cabeza a los pies.   
-Claro, tómate todo el tiempo que quieras, yo prepararé el bacon... ah! y Dean, las toallas se encuentran bajo el lavamanos… -  
\- Gracias Cas - sin más que decir, Dean se fue con dirección a la ducha.   
Castiel preparaba el café junto con el bacon. Puso a tostar un par de panes y a lo lejos podía escuchar a Dean tararear una canción. Si no se equivocaba, al parecer era una de Los Beatles, pero no podía dar con el nombre.   
Mota se sentía intrigado por la presencia de una nueva persona, pero no salía de su escondite.  
\- Al parecer ya no solo somos nosotros dos, Mota - dijo Cas mientras le acariciaba el lomo  
\- ¡Wow, Cas! la presión de tu ducha es increíble… ¿qué...? -  
Y en ese momento cuando Dean ya se encontraba a pocos metros de él, sintió un ligero olor de manzana, mezclado con canela y caramelo, casi como si fuera un pie recién salido del horno (y eso lo sabe por experiencia) pero detrás de todo ese dulzor pudo distinguir el olor característico del cuero, muy sutil casi imperceptible. Además de oler como el paraíso, le hacía tener un sentimiento de calma, como si algo que había desaparecido hace años había vuelto, sin que él se hubiese percatado de lo perdido que estaba sin Él. En conclusión Dean Winchester sería el omega que volvería loco a Castiel.   
Dean se encontraba con una polera de la banda de AC/DC, con unos jeans gastados. No se parecía para nada al Dean que había entrado a su casa hacía menos de una hora. Su cara se veía más relajada, hasta con un poco de color en sus mejillas.   
\- Mmmh -  
\- Cas... ¿estás bien? te quedaste pegado de la nada -  
\- Si, estoy bien… ¿eso debería preguntarte a ti? -  
\- Siendo sincero... aún no me doy la posibilidad de procesar todo lo que pasó en estos últimos días… -  
\- Quiero que sepas que puedes quedarte todo el tiempo que necesites -  
\- Con solo estar aquí ya estoy mucho más seguro que en Kansas -  
Los dos se encontraban en en el mesón de la cocina, cada uno con un tazón caliente. Castiel le sirvió un plato con un “desayuno" o almuerzo tardío a Dean.  
\- Gracias, Cas -   
Se mantuvieron en un silencio agradable durante varios minutos, con pequeñas pausas para beber de sus tazas mientras Mota se paseaba por entre sus piernas. Dean saltó de su asiento al no esperar que algo peludo pasara por su pierna, logrando que Castiel soltara una leve carcajada que trato de ocultar sin éxito.   
Castiel rompió el silencio primero.   
\- Aún no puedo creer que estés aquí… -  
\- Yo tampoco -  
\- No fue la mejor circunstancia para venir, pero aun así esto era algo que quería hacer... verte cara a cara -  
\- Siendo sincero ¡creí que esto sería solo online!... no me malinterpretes, normalmente uno casi nunca se encuentra con las personas que conoce por Internet, obviamente dejando de lado las aplicaciones de citas... como Tinder -  
\- En eso tienes razón... pero nosotros vivimos en el mismo país y sin muchos kilómetros de distancia, no como el resto de las personas... o sea, en Tumblr conocí a alguien de América Latina pero no pienso en subir a un avión -  
\- ¡Cas esto está increíble! -  
\- Me alegro que te guste... Dean, ¿sabe tu hermano que estas aquí en California? -  
\- Mmm no... quería esperar a estar un poco más instalado. -  
\- Yo creo que deberías hacerlo ahora... ve y yo aprovecho de limpiar -  
\- Cas, dejame ayudarte en algo -  
\- Puede ser en otro momento... seguramente Sam debe estar como loco al no saber nada de ti -  
\- En eso tienes un buen punto -  
\- Lo se -   
***  
Dean se encontraba en una habitación (casi vacía si no nombramos la cama) que no tenía ningún cuadro, o ninguna decoración. Había una pequeña ventana por lo que se suponía que esta habitación se trataba de un cuarto de invitados, que era más utilizado por el hermano de Castiel cuando peleaba con su novia, pero en este momento esta sería su habitación en el hogar de Cas. Tendría que buscar algún trabajo para no vivir de allegado. Necesitaba hacer algo para ganarse su lugar, pero esa era una conversación que tendría con Castiel más tarde. De momento, tomó su celular y lo prendió. Sam contestó cuando apenas comenzó a marcar la llamada.  
\- ¿Dean? -  
\- Hola, Sam -  
\- Desapareces por días, sin ningún aviso y ¿solo dices hola? -  
\- Se que tengo mucho que explicar... -  
\- ¿Dónde estás? ¿por qué no contestabas tu teléfono? ¿estas bien? - las de Sam salían con pocos segundos de diferencia. Casi ni se notaba cuando tomaba aire para generar otra pregunta.   
\- Te lo explicaré todo, pero primero necesito saber si se encuentra papá contigo en casa -  
\- Realmente no lo se... cuando desapareciste papá se volvió loco, le dio un ataque de ira, empezó a tirar todo lo que tenía a su paso entonces tomé la decisión de irme donde Bobby hasta que todo esto pasara… ¿Acaso tuviste otra pelea con papá?   
\- Oh.. eso está bien, no tuve otra pelea con él… lo que pasó fue que hace unos días, cuando estaba llegando del taller, lo escuché hablando de mi como si fuera un objeto de cambio... al parecer debe tener una gran deuda de dinero con un alfa llamado Azazel y me ofreció para saldar su deuda... al parecer el alfa tiene un negocio donde se encuentran Omegas, como un prostíbulo o algo así… -  
\- ¡Dios mío, Dean!... eso es horrendo... ¿realmente pa te quería dar así como así?  
\- Por más increíble que todo esto suene... sí, lo escuché… ya sabes que los hombres omegas no somos muy comunes, trató de venderle esa idea a Azazel, entonces espere que todos estuvieran durmiendo y me fui.   
\- Pero ¿dónde estás? -  
\- California, palo Alto -  
\- ¿En California? ¡no conoces a nadie en California! -  
\- Claro que sí -  
-¿Dónde te estás quedando? ¿Tienes suficiente dinero?   
\- Me estoy quedando con Castiel... tengo algunos ahorros, luego iba a hablar con Bobby para explicarle todo lo que está pasando para que me transfiera mi dinero en vez de dármelo en efectivo como siempre -  
\- ¿y confías en Castiel? Se que hablabas con Él por teléfono, pero eso es totalmente diferente a conocer a alguien en persona - Esa sin duda fue la pregunta que más seria había hecho en toda la conversación.   
\- Si, confío plenamente en Él, Sam... es algo difícil de explicar pero debes creer en mi, ademas este es un lugar seguro, a John jamás se le ocurriría buscarme en California -  
-Dean, no se que decir… -  
\- Es mucho... yo aún no soy capaz de procesar todo lo que está ocurriendo, además acabo de llegar a su departamento -  
\- Deberías denunciar a John… -   
\- No tengo ninguna prueba que sostenga todo esto que acaba de pasar... fueron palabras en el viento Sammy, no va a servir de nada. -   
Y después de varios segundos con ninguno de los dos diciendo nada, solo se escuchaba el silencio a través de la línea.  
\- Ahora voy a llamar a Bobby pero te mantendré informado… Cuídate Sam -  
\- También, cualquier cosa estoy a un llamado de distancia -  
Aún sentado en la cama, tomó un par de respiraciones profundas. No sabía si podía volver a hacer otra llamada, necesitaba tiempo. Estas llamadas lo agitaban mentalmente, es por eso que decidió salir de la habitación en busca de Castiel. Lo encontró sentado frente a la televisión, tenía a Mota en su regazo. El gato parecía como si fuera el rey en ese momento. Castiel se encontraba tan relajado en ese momento que si hubiese salido con su teléfono, les habría sacado una foto.   
\- ¿cómo te fue en la llamada? -  
\- Sam sabe que estoy en California… lo bueno es que dejó a John y se fue a vivir con nuestro tío. -  
Castiel le hizo una seña para que tomara asiento a su lado.   
Estando ambos ya sentados, Dean estiró su brazo para acariciar al gato, pero sus manos se rozaron y se vieron a los ojos sin decir nada, sin mover ni un milímetro sus manos de la posición en la que se encontraban.  
\- Esto es relajante, ya se por que tienes un gato… -  
\- Ayudan a limpiar la habitación de las cargas negativas… al principio no creía en esas cosas, pero desde que tengo a esta bola de pelos en mi vida, noto este espacio más acorde a mis necesidades, como si hubiese limpiado todo desde que llegó -  
\- A veces se me olvida que eres más espiritual que yo -  
\- no siempre fui así... cuando era más pequeño crecí en el círculo de la iglesia, íbamos todos los domingos desde que tengo memoria, no nos perdíamos ningún sermón, pero después de la muerte de mis padres sentí un gran enojo en todo lo que creía... mis padres siempre fueron buenos, pero aun así murieron de forma trágica… Pasé por un año sin creer en absolutamente nada, pero luego decidí buscar una nueva forma de ocupar mi tiempo. -  
\- Realmente lo lamento Cas… yo nunca fui parte de la iglesia... como sabes mi madre murió cuando apenas tenía cuatro años… lo que sí recuerdo era que siempre me decía que los ángeles cuidaban de mí, pero realmente no lo creo… así que… este es Mota? -   
Las cosas se habían puesto profundas en muy poco tiempo y como no le gustaba hablar de sus sentimientos, trató de hacer un cambio de tema un poco más sutil. Mota, al escuchar su nombre, levantó su cabeza y se fue al regazo de Dean, se acurruco y se quedó calmado.   
-al parecer le agradas, normalmente le gusta jugar con la gente y rasguñarlos un poco antes de calmarse con alguien nuevo.   
-debe ser por que soy omega, en una clase de biología la profesora nos dijo que los animales son más propensos a calmarse en presencia de un omega.   
-ese es un dato que no sabía, interesante  
El primer día se había sido algo intenso y agotador, pero se fue rápido, ambos se pusieron a hacer la comida, era algo simple que no se demoraron tanto en hacer, unos fideos con salsa blanca con una ensalada de hojas verdes, si sam lo hubiese visto comiendo ensalada sin hacer ninguna queja o comentario de que ese tipo de comida era para conejos, Sam no lo hubiera creído, luego decidieron hacer una maratón de series como hacían normalmente, pero de haber empezado casi en los dos extremos del sillón al principio al final terminaron uno junto al otro durmiendo, el primero en despertar fue castiel quién se dedico a ordenar un poco antes de despertar a Dean para que fuera a dormir a la cama, dean parecía un zombie al momento en que tocó la almuada, cayó rápido en los brazos de morfeo.   
Algo que sorprendió mucho a castiel fue ver como mota en vez de ir a la habitación de castiel como siempre, incluso teniendo su propia cama en la sala de estar se fue a acurtucar con Dean, donde sin darse cuenta lo acercó más a él, tanto que ya no se notaba donde terminaba Dean y donde comenzaba mota "claro, llega alguien nuevo y me abandonas"   
A la mañana siguiente castiel fue el primero en levantarse y como era de costumbre lo primero que hizo fue preparar café, pero ahora preparo el doble por si Dean se levantaba temprano, lo siguiente fue empezar su meditación, como era verano se podía dar esos lujos ya que había terminado su penúltimo año universitario, ahora sólo sería trabajar en el café, pero aun así tenía los turnos de tarde, tenía que aprovechar un poco su verano, ahora que se encontraba con Dean podrían planificar una ida a la playa o cosas así.   
-buenos días angel   
-hola Dean, te deje un tazón de café negro.   
-gracias   
Castiel siguió con lo último que le quedaba de su rutina de yoga "ya tomaste desayuno" preguntó Dean miéntras se tomaba su café "aún no, estaba esperándote " yo prepararé el desayuno" "Dean no tienes que hacer eso, dejame ayudarte"   
-cas, haz hecho mucho por mi, dejame prepárate algo, ve toma una ducha y todo estará listo   
-Dean, no es tu trabajo hacerlo  
-es verdad, quiero hacerlo y si no me dejas prepárate un desayuno lamento informarte que entonces prepararé el almuerzo--dijo Dean de forma desafiante   
Castiel levantó los brazos como diciendo esta bien "me rindo" admito que no seré capaz de hacerte cambiar de opinión.   
-pero yo voy a lavar   
-okay   
-okay   
Cuando castiel salió de la ducha noto como en la mesa se encontraba algo digno de un rey, había bacon por un lado, dos tozones de café recién hecho, unos huevos revueltos, naranjas y varios panes tostados   
-mmmmh eso huele fabuloso Dean, gracias   
-es lo menos que puedo hacer   
Ya parecía costumbre, no era necesario empezar ninguna conversación, habían intercambios de miradas, pequeñas sonrisas, de vez en cuando se lograba escuchar como mota maullaba tratando de obtener algo de bacon por parte de alguno, Dean cedió primero, de alguna manera quería ganar el cariño de mota, no lo iba a decir en voz alta pero esa pequeña bola de pelo era adorable, pero unos minutos más tarde, castiel también terminó cayendo en la trampa de mota y también obtuvo bacon de él. Mota saldrá más gordo con la presencia de otra persona en casa. 

-Creo que tengo que llamar a Bobby, lo iba a hacer ayer pero me distraje   
-claro, me iré en unos minutos   
-vas al café?   
-si.   
****  
Como cualquier otro día de trabajo, castiel fue a la cafetería caminando, no era una distancia tan larga para justificar el uso de su auto, además en esos instantes que ocupaba caminando las utilizaba para aclarar sus ideas, también para escuchar los postcast que encontraba en Spotify es increíble la gran variedad que uno podía encontrar, actualmente se encontraba escuchando "The angel of vine"   
En eso entra al café, sabía que Gabe ya había llegado ya que encontró la puerta sin llave. Alcanzó a sacarse la chaqueta cuando escucho a Gabriel de la nada.   
-qué es lo que huelo en ti Cassie, acaso fuiste de cacería anoche?   
Se volteo lentamente y lo miró con una ceja más arriba que la otra, de que hablaba Gabe, se quedó en blando por lo que parecía un par de segundo cuando logró unir los puntos..   
-no gabe, ayer llegó un amigo, se va a quedar conmigo  
-hmmmm  
-lo digo enserio   
-castiel hermano, no tienes porque avergonzarte de contarme de tu vida sexual, creí que eso ya había quedado claro   
-Gabe no voy a hablar de Dean contigo en este momento   
-¿Dean? El Dean con que que te quedas viendo series en vez de salir con Bal y conmigo?   
-no sobre reacciones Gabe, solo fue una vez.   
-cómo es que no me habías dicho que vendría   
-realmente no fue planeado  
-es oficial, le diré a Balt sobre esto, iremos por unos tragos   
-Dean no tiene 21 años para ir a un bar   
-castiel? Estas saliendo con un menor? Eso te puede causar problemas! Quien lo diría, un romance peligroso   
-no es tan menor Gabe, según mis cálculos le quedan unos meses para que cumpla 19, pero aun asi no seria legal que beba alcohol  
-uff casi me das un infarto   
La conversación se vio interrumpido cuando Kevin apareció saliendo de la cocina cargando dos bandejas llenas de pasteles.   
-hola chicos, que esta pasando?   
-castiel me esta contando de su romance peligroso   
-no le creas Kevin, solo me está molestando…… ¿Necesitas ayuda con algo?   
-wow castiel, normalmente no le creería a Gabe sobre lo que dijo peeeero el olor de omega te delata  
-tu también Kevin? Solo vino un amigo, nos quedamos dormidos en el sillón y ya…   
Entre Gabriel y Kevin intercambiaron un par de gestos y volvieron a trabajar. Kevin y Gabriel cocinando algunos pasteles y panes en cambio castiel se encontraba en la caja registradora esperando a los clientes del día.   
***  
Luego de que castiel se fuera Dean se encontraba solo en un departamento que no era suyo, bueno no completamente solo, estaba mota, esa bola de pelo adorable lo seguía por todo el departamento, estando solo se dio cuenta de todas las cosas que tendría que hacer, primero tendría que buscar un trabajo nuevo, no sé permitiría vivir gratis, además tendría que ir a una farmacia para comprar más bloqueadores, pero aun así no podría hacer nada de lo que se propusiera ya que no contaba con una llave para entrar y salir, un pequeño problema para sus planes por lo que decidió en ordenar todo el departamento, primero pasó la aspiradora, abrió las ventanas para ventilar (se había dado cuenta que se estaba empezando a sentir su olor a omega en la habitación) solo esperaba que a cas no le molestara hasta poder conseguir sus bloqueadores. Luego decidió por prepara algo.   
Se dedico a mandar algunos mensajes para Charlie contándole que se encontraba bien y que se encontraba con cas para poder esconderse de su padre. Donde Charlie le contestaba que cualquier cosa que necesitaba ella podría hacer algo. "puedo crearte una nueva identidad si es necesario Dean" "Charlie no es necesario, mientras John no sepa dónde estoy todo estará bien" "solo me demoraría una semana, te tendria todo lo necesario" Dean sabía que no era una exageración Charlie era totalmente capaz de lograr algo así de complicado aún sin haber entrado al MIT. Aún así le tomo tiempo para poder calmar a su amiga, posiblemente su buena media hora solo tendría que reportarse algunas veces por semana o "iré a paterte tu trasero a California personalmente winchester"  
Una conversación parecida fue con Bobby quien al enterarse de que se encontraba bien "creía que ya era tarde muchacho! A mi y a Ellen nos tienes preocupado, estábamos a punto de llamar a la policía"   
*****  
Cuando castiel entró a su departamento noto dos cosas, la primera era el olor delicioso que se notaba en cuanto entró, si su nariz no se equivocaba eran hamburguesas… y lo segundo era notar la diferencia que era entrar a un departamento sabiendo que alguien se encontraba ahí y no que llegaría a un apartamento cerrado. Solo por gracia desde la puerta grito.   
-cariño ya llegue!   
Dean salio de su habitación utilizando un poleron gris que al parecer era una o dos tallas más grandes de lo que era estrictamente nesesario le respondió con una sonrisa pero se notaba algo nervioso.   
-hola Cas.   
-salí un poco antes para poder traerte esto- un par de llaves eran agitadas- además pensaba en invitarte a comer una hamburguesa en el centro, pero veo que me ganaste.   
Entre los dos se acercaron, Dean tomando lentamente las llaves y Castiel observando cada movimiento con miedo de perderse algo, Dean sería su perdición-gracias cas, que puedo decir, las grandes mentes piensan igual.   
Varios días pasaron, todo parecía bien para Dean hasta que las pesadillas comenzaron.


	5. Chapter 5

Castiel notó que Dean casi no dormía. Al principio pensó que era por el cambio de horario o por encontrarse en un lugar totalmente nuevo para él, pero todas esas teorías le explotaron en la cara cuando comenzó a escuchar como Dean gritaba por las noches. Al principio quería contarle lo que pasaba, pero Dean se había hecho una promesa de no molestar a Castiel más de lo que él creía que estaba haciendo. Fue así como comenzó a dormir cada vez menos, hacia cosas en las noches para mantener su cabeza ocupada y cuando finalmente decidía que era hora de dormir, era cuando escuchaba los pequeños ronquidos que salían de la habitación de Castiel. Mota siempre lo acompañaba cuando le tocaba dormir, parecía un pequeño guardián. Lástima que aún así lograba tener sueños que lo desvelaban. Castiel trataba de preguntarle a Dean sobre sus pesadillas pero siempre obtenía negativas por su parte. - Dean, pedí un par de hamburguesas donde Benny y estaba pensando en ir a buscarlas mientras tú elijes una película o alguna serie… ¿qué te parece? - - Claro, pero... ¿seguro que no quieres que te acompañe? - - No será necesario, será algo rápido, además como es viernes debe estar más lleno de lo normal… - - Claro, mandale mis saludos a Benny y dile que no sea tacaño con el bacon! - Sabía que Dean no hablaba en serio por el hecho de que la comisura de su labio subió un poco. **** No llevaban más de media película cuando notó como la respiración de Dean cambió rotundamente. Estaban sentados sin ni un centímetro que los separara. Dean tenía su cabeza apoyada en su hombro izquierdo, y ambos estaban tapados por una de las frazadas de su cama. La película había acabado y Castiel llegó a pensar que sí Dean tenía una pesadilla en ese mismo instante sería una buena manera de preguntarle si había algo en lo que le pudiese ayudar. Pero ese momento nunca llegó cuando se despertó en la mañana siguiente con el sonido de su despertador y aún notaba a Dean dormir plácidamente a su lado. Notó que la habitación tenía olor de feliz omega además del suyo. El omega empezó a abrir sus ojos lentamente, y al notar como Castiel lo miraba fijamente, sus mejillas se pintaron de un color rojo. - Hola, Dean. - Era de mañana y tenían todo el día por delante pero ninguno de los dos quería salir de la calidez que los cubría, pero las cosas no siempre son como ellos querían. Castiel sabía que tenía que llegar al café y además que Dean tenía que llegar a su entrevista. - No me acuerdo de haber terminado de ver la película - - Tiene sentido, te dormiste a la mitad… - - ¿Por qué no me despertaste? - - Te veías tan tranquilo que realmente no tenía el corazón para hacerlo… se que has estado teniendo pesadillas durante días. - Dean cerró su boca de golpe. Pensó que había estado ocultando de mejor manera sus pesadillas, es por algo que esperaba que castiel se quedara dormido antes que Él para así mismo evitar la conversación que, sin duda alguna, iban a tener hoy. - Lo siento - - No lo sientas, Dean - - ¿Qué hora es? - - Mmm, como mi alarma sonó hace un rato, deben ser las 9 - - ¡¿Las 9?! ¡mierda! - exclamó Dean - Voy a llegar tarde, ¡mierda mierda mierda! - - Dean, calma... Tu entrevista es a las 10, vas a llegar con tiempo de sobra - - No si me voy en transporte público… - - Dean, solo usa el auto… - - Oh, no... lo habia pensado, gracias, Cas. - - No tienes que darlas, Dean.- Dean se levantó del sillón y fue como una bala a la ducha. Cuando salió, Castiel le tenía preparado un tazón con café recién hecho, junto con trozo de pie que había traído del café. Cuando Castiel vio a Dean, notó como ya no estaba presente el olor de manzana, canela y cuero al que estaba tan acostumbrado. En su lugar no había nada. Castiel no dijo nada. No era algo de lo que Él tuviera derecho a opinar. Sabía que a Dean no le gustaba que las personas supieran que era omega. Si se hacía pasar por beta lo dejaban más tranquilo, pero Castiel sentía que era una pena ocultar uno de los mejores olores que existían en el mundo. Junto con Dean, ya tenían una rutina que parecía de lo más doméstica. Se preparaban el desayuno, y si no era un día tan largo lleno de clases o trabajo, también se ponían a cocinar algo para comer. En las tardes siempre veían algo juntos en el sillón, pero últimamente en vez de lograr terminar lo que sea que estaban viendo en ese momento, Dean se quedaba dormido, pero Castiel no lo despertaba. Más de una vez, a la mañana siguiente, despertaban con un dolor de espalda y cuello que no les hacía nada bien. Aún no se sabe bien quién fue el primero en decir que sus salidas como amigos terminaron siendo más que eso, pero Benny tendría una opinión totalmente distinta. Ambos se encontraban comiendo sus hamburguesas, como de costumbre, pero Benny notó como Castiel puso su mano sobre la de Dean durante toda la noche, o como Dean acercó su silla y estar prácticamente todo lo que quedaba de su comida pegado a Castiel. Así es, Benny no podía soportar más como los dos no dejaban de comerse con los ojos. Ya era hora de que lo hicieran de una vez por todas. Las pesadillas y dolores de espalda se detuvieron cuando ambos decidieron dormir en la misma cama. Ninguno de ellos podía creer cuánto se habían demorado en dar ese paso. Prácticamente, era lógico, pero como siempre, ellos se demoraban más tiempo de lo necesario en lo lógico, . ***** Al principio Castiel no parecía el típico alfa romántico, pero Dean se dio cuenta que estaba totalmente equivocado. Puede que Castiel no le llevara flores al trabajo, o lo llenara de chocolates como en todas las películas románticas, sino que en cambio Castiel era el tipo de alfa que siempre se hacía presente, robándole pequeñas caricias aún en circunstancias que no eran necesarias. No era necesario que le acariciara la cara con una mano mientras le servía una taza de café recién hecho, pero no vamos a negar que este par de tortolitos estaban completamente enamorados el uno del otro. Castiel siempre le besaba la frente antes de irse hacia la universidad, o al café. Y cuando se aproximó el invierno, Castiel ya le había tejido una bufanda con los colores verde y azul entrelazados, para que siempre se acordara de Él cuando la usase. Cada vez que dejaba de usarla era para poder en volver a Castiel con ella para que estuviera empapada en el olor de su alfa. ****** Castiel y Dean llevaban juntos como pareja varios meses, pero Dean no entendía por qué aún no lo hacían 100% oficial. Los dos se amaban y prácticamente ya eran mates en los ojos de todos sus amigos y conocidos. Además todos los que poseían nariz, podían notar como sus esencias se mezclaron, creando una nueva que gritaba que eran una de las parejas más dulces que van a encontrar en su vida, como la perfecta receta de un pie con su taza de café recién hecho. Dean se ponía un poco incómodo cuando notaba como había gente que observaba su cuello en busca de la típica mordedura y no encontraban nada. Por sus ojos de sorpresa, casi siempre le hacían pensar que ellos creían saber que su mordedura se encontraba en una zona poco ortodoxa. - Cas, sabes que te amo... una parte de mi omega grita ser marcado por mi alfa… - - Dean, no quiero que te arrepientas si tomas mi mordida... una vez hecha, no hay vuelta atrás - - Cas... es la única forma que tengo para demostrarte que siempre seré tuyo, no importa cuantos años o problemas se nos presenten... te amo - - Dean... - - Cas, Cas mírame a los ojos - Castiel fijó sus ojos primero en sus pecas, subiendo lentamente hacia sus esmeraldas brillantes mientras le exclamaba - Eres mi alfa... mi compañero... no sólo te necesito para que mi vida tenga sentido, tu eres la razón por la que me quiero levantar todas las mañanas!... hiciste que me amara por ser como soy, después de todo lo que hemos pasado no hay nada mejor que una mordida para hacerlo oficial... tu mordida mantendrá a otros alfas alejados, tu mordida representa que soy tuyo y que tu eres mío. - - Y tu eres mi omega, mi mundo... - ***** Castiel se había dado cuenta que habían dos facetas de su omega. Una era en la que Dean ponía murales a su alrededor, siempre tratando de verse más rudo de lo necesario, siempre tratando de ocultar quién era. Fue un gran cambio cuando Dean decidió dejar de usar los bloqueadores cuando salía de casa, incluso trataba de no tocarlos en lo más mínimo cuando se encontraban con varias personas, y luego estaba su verdadero omega, un Dean tan feliz que aún se aceptaba como un omega, pero siempre en la comodidad de su hogar o con amigos. Prácticamente era como si estuvieran unidos por la cadera. Era impresionante la diferencia y todo era por culpa de John Winchester. ¡Cómo Castiel odiaba a ese alfa! Solo pensar en todo lo que hizo sufrir a su omega le hacía hervir la sangre. - ¿En qué estás pensando alfa? - - Solo me acordé de algo… no tiene gran importancia - - ¿Estás seguro? parecías algo perdido en tu mente. - - Debe ser el hambre...¿te apetece ir a comer unas hamburguesas donde Benny? - No tienes que decirlo dos veces... iré por las llaves. - El viaje hacia lo de Benny no fue largo. Como de costumbre, Benny los recibió con los brazos abiertos. Eran tan predecibles que Benny ya no tenía que preguntar qué querían llevar, siempre eran hamburguesas de queso con cerveza. Benny y Castiel, para ser dos alfas, se llevaban muy bien. Tan así que empezaron a salir de vez en cuando, o incluso se invitaban a fiestas y celebraciones, sobretodo por que a Dean lo consideraba como uno de sus mejores amigos. A veces Dean extrañaba mucho a Sam y Charlie, y cuando eso pasaba, la tecnología de las videollamadas lo ayudaron a sobrepasar las largas semanas sin verlos. Dean realmente esperaba que Sammy fuera aceptado en Stanford para estar en la misma ciudad con Él. Cuando era verano, Él venía a California y se quedaba en la habitación que era suya cuando había llegado por primera vez a casa de Cas. Charlie también hacía visitas, sobretodo cuando habían convenciones. - Tengo que acompañar a Charlie para que no se sienta sola... - - Dean, tu y yo sabemos que ya tenías la entrada comprada mucho antes de que Charlie te hubiera llamado - Dean se encontraba jugando con Mota cuando Castiel los encontró. Le dió ganas de besar a su omega como si no hubiera mañana, y lo hizo. -¿Qué?... no es que no me guste que me beses de la nada pero… ¿qué hice? - - Nada solo... estoy tan feliz de que estés en mi vida - - Wow, Cas... a veces eres demasiado tierno… pero también eres devastadoramente guapo. El alfa perfecto. -


	6. Chapter 6

Castiel ya había terminado su carrera con honores. Ahora se dedicaba a trabajar en el café. Eso no significaba que no se ocupara de historia, sino que se empeñó en sacar un master que le ayudaría a conseguir trabajo como profesor. Fuera con niños, o con adultos, no era importante. Quería enseñar lo que más le apasionaba.  
Castiel llegó al departamento exhausto. Había sido un día largo. Al entrar, encontró a su omega jugando con mota.   
\- Hola, ángel ¿cómo te fue en el trabajo? -  
\- No fue un buen día, Kevin renunció -  
-¿Qué? ¿por qué? - Dean se acercó a su alfa para recibirlo.   
Castiel abrazo a su omega e instantáneamente se sintió menos estresado. Podían pasar meses pero entrar en su hogar y encontrar a su omega, y no llegar a un departamento vacío, le hacía preguntarse cómo era su vida antes de conocerlo.   
\- Su madre está complicada de salud, por lo que va a querer estar más cerca… se va a Wichita la próxima semana -  
\- No sabía que la mamá de Kevin estaba enferma… -   
\- Ninguno de nosotros sabía... Kevin recibió una llamada del hospital mientras estábamos en el café.   
\- Demonios... lo llamaré más tarde, pasa a la sala te prepararé un té -  
\- Eres el mejor -  
\- Lo se - Se dieron un último beso antes de separarse. 

***

-Cas, ¿qué te parecería si en vez de seguir con el trabajo de mecánico como lo planeaba en un principio me pusiera a trabajar en el café? Así no tendrías que preocuparte de contratar a otro empleado y yo podría dedicarme a uno de mis hobbies… -  
-Dean, pero me habías dicho que trabajar con autos era lo que querías hacer una vez que hubieras terminado con la escuela... -  
\- Preparar repostería siempre ha sido uno de mis sueños más secretos... ya sabes cómo era John, no podía hacer nada que fuera muy omega, o femenino como a él le gustaba decirle… pero Ellen me enseñaba algunas de sus recetas cada vez que nos quedamos con Bobby, además sabes que me gusta ayudarte… -  
Dean se acercó lentamente hacia su alfa y se sentó en el regazo de Castiel, tratando de usar sus encantos de omega para poder lograr una respuesta positiva de su alfa, lentamente rozando su entrepierna con la de Cas.   
\- Dean estás jugando sucio y lo sabes... la razón por la que no te ofrecí el empleo era porque creía que querías tomarte un tiempo para descubrir lo que querías... no quería que te sintieras apresurado por tomar una decisión. -  
\- Y yo estoy tratando de tener una conversación, Cas... - dijo de una forma juguetona, además de enredar su mano en el ya desordenado cabello de Cas - ...además eres difícil de convencer... - volviéndose a acomodar en el regazo, se sentía el aroma de alfa y omega excitado - ...tu sabes que aprendo rápido y estoy seguro de que Gabe me puede enseñar aún más recetas… -  
\- Si lo pones de esa forma es una oferta muy tentadora, omega - Castiel agarró firmemente a Dean mientras le daba tiernos besos por toda su cara.   
\- Podemos decir que puedo ser muy persuasivo si así lo quiero… -  
\- Sin duda - entre besos y caricias, Castiel logró formar una pregunta - ¿Qué te parece si llevamos esta conversación a nuestra cama? - dijo, usando su ceja dominante, espero su respuesta.   
Sin decir nada Dean agarró su mano y se fueron juntos a su cuarto.   
Rápidamente las posiciones cambiaron, Castiel tenía a Dean tumbado en la cama con sus brazos arriba, besándolo rápida y furiosamente, mostrando el deseo que sentía en ese momento. Un olor a caramelo proveniente de Dean llenó su habitación.   
Castiel sabía que a Dean le gustaba ser dominado de esa forma, de la misma forma en la que le gustaba recibir recompensas al ser un buen omega. No lo llevaban mucho más allá que un poco de dominación.   
Castiel se alejó un poco para sacarse la polera mientras Dean aún sintiendo el fantasma de los besos de Castiel logró sacarse la parte baja, revelando un listón de color rosa.   
-¿esas son panties? - sus ojos estaban cada vez más negros, cubiertos de deseo. Casi no se notaban los zafiros de unos segundos atrás   
\- ¿Te gustan? - preguntó de forma cautelosa.  
-No -  
Al escuchar una negativa de su alfa, bajó la mirada.   
-Me fascinan ¿tienes más? -  
\- Solo un par…. no sabía cuál sería tu reacción. -  
-Pues... tendremos que ir a comprar más-  
******  
Ya habían pasado semanas desde que Dean había renunciado del taller de Rufus. Al principio Dean no creía que Rufus lo fuera a tomar bien, pero lo tomó de buena manera, además de que siempre contaría con un espacio si decidía volver al taller.   
Rufus y Bobby eran iguales en ese sentido: Siempre dando apoyo a su familia, aunque esta no sea de sangre.   
Casi como de costumbre nuestros personajes, incluido Mota, se encontraban en su sillón favorito. Mota, como siempre, en el apoyabrazos como si fuera su trono, cuando de la nada sonó el timbre .   
\- ¿Pediste algo? - preguntó Dean  
-No, ¿tú?  
\- No, ¿será Gab?  
\- No lo creo, aún es muy temprano para su gusto... la única persona que se me ocurre es Benny... ¿nos íbamos a juntar con Él y Andrea hoy, verdad?  
\- Si, pero nos vamos a juntar tipo 8 en el bar -  
El timbre volvió a sonar. Dean se dirigió a la puerta para ver quien era la persona que tocaba a la puerta. Y menuda sorpresa se llevó cuando vió a un hombre que no había cambiado casi nada desde la última vez que lo había visto.  
\- ¿Qué haces aquí? -  
\- ¿Acaso esa es la forma en la que saludas a tu padre después de desaparecer de un día para el otro, muchacho? - John entró en el departamento sin haber sido invitado. Dean aún no podía creer que allí se encontrara su padre después de más de un año sin verlo.  
Al escuchar que el desconocido que estaba en su puerta era el padre de Dean, Cas se levantó de un salto y en menos de cinco segundos ya se encontraba entre John y su omega.  
\- ¿Quién es ese? -  
-Aún no me respondes qué haces aquí, John -  
\- Vine a buscarte. Volverás a Kansas... pero veo que, como la perra que eres, ya te encontraste a un alfa, y no solo eso…! ahora con ese olor de omega que traes le haces saber a toda la ciudad que eres una basura. -  
Castiel largó un gruñido de advertencia.  
\- ¿Cuánto le pagas a mi hijo? -  
\- ¿Quién se cree usted para tratar a dean de esa forma? -  
John se fijó de nuevo en su hijo y en el alfa que estaba frente a Él cuando noto en el cuello de Dean una mordedura. No pudo evitar soltar una carcajada.  
\- ¡Debes ser un idiota…! un gran idiota si ahora eres su alfa. -  
La risa de John no duró mucho cuando, de la nada, empezó a ver en cámara lenta el puño de Castiel conectar en su mejilla izquierda, provocando que se balanceara un poco hacia los lados.   
John lo miró incrédulo - ¡¿...Quién diablos te crees?! -  
\- ¡Largo! -  
\- Esto no ha terminado… -  
\- Claro que terminó... si te vuelvo a ver, o si Dean me dice que se encontró contigo en cualquier lugar, tendrás más de donde vino ese. No lo voy a repetir de nuevo. LARGO - dijo, recalcando la última palabra con su voz de alfa.  
John miró a Castiel y luego a Dean, a quien apuntó con su mano y con una voz autoritaria le recalcó - Tú eres un desperdicio de espacio y me alegro de que ya no estes en mi vida mocoso malcriado. -  
Antes de que John lograra tocar la manija de la puerta, Castiel lo agarró del brazo derecho y lo empujó contra una de las paredes.   
Castiel veía todo en rojo. Nadie podía faltarle el respeto a su omega de esa manera, a su pareja… a su mundo e irse sin tener su merecido. Lo único que atinó a hacer fue a golpearlo una y otra, y otra vez, sin parar.   
John trató de protegerse la cabeza como pudo. Estaba acorralado en la pared.  
\- ¡Estás loco! -  
Dean no podía creer lo que estaba viendo. Castiel no era para nada una persona violenta. Siempre tuvo la idea de que el diálogo era mejor que los golpes.  
\- Cas, creo que es suficiente -   
Nada. Su alfa seguía golpeando a su padre.  
\- ¡CAS! -  
Y de golpe, sentir el olor de su omega lo hizo volver a la realidad. Paró de golpear a John. Se notaba aún un poco eufórico con lo que había pasado. Al ver cómo sus manos tiritaban, sacudió su cabeza intentando despejar su mente, tratando de hacer que el odio de su alfa interno se fuera de su mente.   
Cas se acercó a su omega y fue cubierto por sus brazos como si estuviera envuelto en una frazada hecha para calmarlo.   
John aprovechó ese momento para salir por la puerta. Esa fue la última vez que Dean supo de su padre.   
Castiel y Dean se quedaron un buen rato de pie, tratando de comprender lo que había pasado.  
\- ¿Estás bien, Dean? -  
\- Creo que yo debería preguntarte eso… -  
\- Estoy bien, no es nada que un ibuprofeno no pueda arreglar -  
-Lo voy a ir a buscar -  
\- Okay -  
Viendo que habían pasado varios minutos y su omega aún no aparecía lo fue a buscar. Lo encontró sentado en su cama, con Mota en su regazo. Lo acariciaba lentamente de una forma de calmarse.  
\- ¿Dean? - su voz, casi como un susurro.  
\- No entiendo cómo me encontró -  
\- Puede que escuchara a alguien en Kansas que justo te encontrabas en California… -  
-No pensé que… después de tanto tiempo pense que… que le alegraría verme pero.. creo que me equivoqué -  
\- Él no se merece a un hijo como tu o Sam... Dean, eres perfecto tal y como eres y si él planea volver a nuestras vidas, lo pagará más caro... después de todo lo que me has dicho de Él, no merece ser un alfa… -  
\- No creo que vuelva, mi alfa le dio su merecido -   
Castiel cada vez más cerca de su omega. Se infló de orgullo al escuchar como su omega estaba contento de tenerlo a su lado.   
\- ¿Quieres que llame a Benny y le diga que reprogramamos la salida? -  
\- ¿Estás loco ? después de todo lo que pasó voy a necesitar un trago -  
\- Creo que a los dos nos haría de maravilla. -


	7. Chapter 7

Epílogo  
Ya habían pasado más de seis años, y en todos esos años Dean y Castiel tuvieron buenos y malos momentos.  
Castiel ya se encontraba ejerciendo como profesor en el área social en una de la escuela de la zona. Conseguir el trabajo no fue muy fácil. Había partido siendo un profesor sustituto durante los primeros dos años después de haber obtenido su diploma, hasta que finalmente obtuvo un puesto definitivo. Junto con Dean celebraron como sólo ellos saben: una salida a comer hamburguesas donde Benny y una noche apasionada que casi logra que Castiel llegase tarde en su primer día como profesor de jornada completa.  
Dean se había dedicado a mejorar su técnica en la repostería. Tomó varios cursos mientras trabajaba en el café. No fue tan fácil, había días donde sólo quería renunciar, pero su alfa siempre estaba dando ánimos o simplemente ayudándole dónde podía. Al fin, todos los esfuerzos dieron frutos, junto con Gabriel lograron hacer más conocido el café.  
Habían días donde los pasteles no duraban más de dos horas, era una de las cafeterías más famosas de Palo Alto.  
Gabriel y Kali se habían casado hacía 4 años. La gente aún no podían creer que esa pareja tan particular lograra dar un paso tan grande como casarse. Tal vez la forma en la que Gabriel miraba a Kali como si fuera lo mejor que le había pasado en la vida, o la forma en la que sus familiares y amigos celebraban esa unión con ellos, le dio un último empujón a Castiel para que le propusiera matrimonio a su querido Omega.  
En una tarde tranquila donde ambos habían decidido ir a un pequeño paseo a la playa, sin olvidar la importancia de un trozo de pie. Fue toda la escena romántica que necesitaba Dean para aceptar la propuesta de su alfa, que finalizó terminó con una noche muy apasionada por parte de ambos. Al día siguiente continuo con mas caricias mañaneras. La boda fue un año después justo en su aniversario.  
Sam Winchester entró a la universidad de Stanford, justo en una de sus predilectas ya que se encontrarán en la misma ciudad que su hermano, lo que facilitó la relación entre ellos, ya que finalmente después de varios años alejados estarían a menos de 100 kilómetros entre uno y otro. Cómo recibió una beca no se tenía que preocupar por nada económicamente, lo que le ayudó a tener una vida un poco más fácil de lo que pensó que sería.  
Junto con Dean retomaron varias de sus antiguas costumbres y también agregaron varias nuevas. Además Sam ya no se encontraba solo, sino que tenía una gran relación con una maravillosa Beta llamada Eileen Leahy.  
Entre los cuatro tenían una de las mejores relaciones, tanto que incluso salían en citas dobles, pero no muchas ya que Sam no le gustaba ser traumado al ver como un alfa se comía a besos a su hermano cuando creían que no los estaban mirando.  
****  
Al ser viernes, Castiel tenía que llegar más temprano a su escuela y no como el resto de su semana.  
Dean conocía tan bien a su alfa, que el desayuno a medio comer y la falta de loza sucia en el fregadero, indicaban que su alfa se había ido a la escuela tan apurado que se le había olvidado llevar algo de comer, y como buen esposo que él sabe que es, le mandó un mensaje de texto a Benny para pedirle su especial.  
Llegando al salón de su esposo, notó cómo se encontraba su alfa. Estaba hablando con uno de sus alumnos, pero en cuanto vio a Dean estaba mirando su rostro se iluminó como un árbol de navidad.  
-Muchas gracias, señor Milton. -  
\- Para eso estamos, Alex... si aún tienes dudas recuerda que siempre puedes mandarme un correo. -  
Alex se despidió de Castiel y levantó su mano en dirección a Dean, a modo de saludo/despedida en un solo gesto.  
-Dean.. - se levantó de su silla para saludar a su omega con un beso - ¿A qué se debe esta sorpresa?  
\- Pues ya sabes... te conozco mucho y se que vas a necesitar esto - con un leve gesto, levantó una bolsa de papel y al juzgar por el olor eran hamburguesas y papas fritas de Benny.  
\- Eres mi salvavidas -  
\- Lo sé -  
Ellos consideraban estos pequeños almuerzos como pequeñas citas. No siempre eran perfectas ya que a veces el jefe de Castiel los encontraba en medio de sus almuerzos y se tenía que ir por una reunión de último minuto, pero habían veces que tenían tanta suerte que se lograban escabullir a la sala del conserje a hacer cosas dignas de una película porno. ¿Qué se puede decir? Dean encontraba muy sexy cuando su alfa lucía como un bibliotecario sexy, además de el peligro que los descubran siempre avivaba las cosas.

***  
Se encontraban acurrucados en el sillón. Nada podía quebrar la paz que se encontraba en ese efímero momento. El olor de omega feliz de su omega feliz fue y será lo mejor que podía sentir Castiel es ese lapso de tiempo.  
Dean se encontraba jugando una partida online contra Charlie con la mano de Castiel acariciando su cabeza de forma lenta y circular, enredando sus dedos entre sus cabellos castaños susurrando "mi omega" una y otra vez intercalado por suaves besos que cada vez se acercaban más y más a su mordida.  
\- Cas…-  
\- Hmm -  
\- Te amo- mencionó, dejando de lado el control para mirar a su alfa.  
Presionando su boca contra la de Cas sin percatarse de lo que ocurría a su alrededor. El partido completamente abandonado mostraba que su personaje había sido asesinado por Charlie, pero eso no importaba en ese momento. El olor de omega excitado era en lo único que tenían en mente.  
Ni dos segundo pasaron cuando se juntó con el olor de alfa en su misma situación.  
Castiel agarró a Dean sacándole la polera entre besos que cada vez subían más de tono. Los besos suaves y caricias se habían convertido en una guerra de dominio junto con movimientos más acelerados para ver quién terminaba desvistiendo al otro más rápido.  
\- Habitación - exclamó Dean entre jadeos.  
Castiel no respondió. Tomó a su omega sacando algo de su fuerza de alfa para depositarlo en su cama.  
\- Tan fuerte, eres tan fuerte… - decía Dean  
****  
Meses habían pasado y con ellos, algunas cosas insignificantes, casi imperceptibles. Castiel, cada vez que salía de compras, llegaba con alguna manta suave, algunos cuantos cojines, además de ropas que eran muy suaves al tacto.  
Castiel no se daba cuenta lo que su alfa interior trataba de hacer, hasta que llegó a un punto donde Dean se dió cuenta que su cama ya no se parecía para nada a lo que era la semana pasada.  
-¿Cas?- llamó Dean.  
Cuando Castiel apareció en la puerta, Dean señaló la cama - ¿qué es esto? -  
Con su cabeza ladeada, tratando de descifrar a su omega, dijo - ¿nuestra cama ? -  
\- si, pero... ¿no notas algo diferente? -  
En la cama se encontraba un sin número de frazadas, cojines y varias prendas de ropa. Parecía un mini fuerte, pero Dean sabía mejor y en el fondo esperaba que así fuese.  
\- Son solo las nuevas frazadas y mantas que compre… pensé que te gustaban -  
-Claro que me gustan, Cas... sobretodo cuando hacemos maratón de películas en invierno... pero estamos en primavera, no justifica tenerlas en la cama ahora, alfa, a menos…  
-¿A menos que qué, Dean…? -  
\- Creo que estas haciendo un nest… -  
\- ¿nest?... ¡Oh, por dios…! ¡ahora tiene sentido! -  
\- Eres adorable, alfa, pero… - dijo casi en un susurro - ¿Crees que estemos listos? -  
-¿Listos? ¿para que?  
\- Ya sabes, nos construiste un nest… una forma que tu alfa interno tiene de querer decir… ya sabes… crear a un pequeño mini tu…-  
-¿Qué crees tú, Dean? -  
-Que serías un increíble padre… además no me opongo a la idea, se que si llegamos a tener una hija o un hijo será criado en un hogar con cariño, pero ya sab...-  
\- Sería un honor criar hijos con el mejor Omega del mundo. -  
-Te amo -  
-Lo se -  
\- ¡Wow, Cas! gran manera de arruinar nuestro momento romántico haciéndome la técnica de Han Solo -  
\- Según recuerdo alguien me dijo : no soy un omega que le encante las charlas románticas - imitó, casi sonando como Dean.  
El solo lo miró con los ojos en blanco.  
Castiel aprovechó el momento en el que Dean se encontró distraído para abrazarlo, apoyando su cabeza en su cuello, dándole pequeños besos en su mordida que hacía años había marcado. pero aún se sentía como si hubiese sido ayer.  
-Te amo, Dean -  
-Yo también te amo, pequeño alfa. -  
Fin


End file.
